Up in Smoak
by cloverlotus
Summary: Firefighter, Oliver Queen, reunites with his high school crush, Felicity Smoak at an AA meeting. What happens when they cross paths after almost a decade? DOMESTIC ABUSE/ALCOHOLISM/DRUGS IN BEGINNING CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: so I've been getting a few new story ideas, but my goal is to continuously update them in a pattern, as to avoid neglecting any one story. Also, this story is an AU and will include flashbacks along the way.**

 **WARNING: This story will include drugs, domestic abuse in many forms, alcoholism, and sexual assault for the first few chapters, but I assure you this story will be a hell of a ride. Sexual assault will be implied but NOT written in detail.**

 **Disclaimer: All ownership rights to Arrow and it's characters belong to DC Universe and CW**

 **Chapter 1: Goldilocks**

 _ **Three Months Ago**_

 _"Look, I understand that what you're going through is tough. And we're not firing you. We're just putting you on probation until you get better. Go to rehab, Queen. How can you expect yourself to be out there saving others when you're not even trying to save yourself?" The short, stocky man with a receding hairline was expressing genuine concern for him._

 _Oliver Queen had lost his father in a house fire when he was 15- conveniently after the girl of his dreams moved away. That's what pushed him to become a firefighter in the first place. He did it for his father. Sure, his dad, Robert Queen, wanted his son to take over his legacy at Queen Consolidated, but he had know doubt that his old man would be proud of the man he'd become._

 _At least up until now._

 _He lost his mother two months ago, after a nine year battle with leukemia. The cancer seemed to appear right after his father passed, and it hadn't just been a battle for his mother. It had been a battle for himself and his now 18 year old sister. After the passing of Moira Queen, his baby sister, Thea, ran off with her boyfriend, Roy. He knew she left because being in Starling was painful. But Oliver felt a sense of resentment in the fact that she'd abandoned him to grieve alone._

 _When Thea left, (the day after their mother's funeral), Oliver drowned his emotions in alcohol. At first he was drinking heavily and only showing up to work with hangovers. But for the last two weeks, he'd been showing up to work drunk. Needless to say, his captain, Donald Everton, wasn't very pleased about that._

 _"I understand, Captain." Oliver replied, his head bowing slightly. He was so disappointed in who he'd become recently. Donald stood from his desk, and walked around it to stand in front of the broken man sitting before him._

 _"Listen, Queen. I care about you and so does your team. We're all worried about you and we don't want to see you go. We're all here for you and we're all rooting for you to get better."_

Oliver walked up to the hole-in-the-wall building, surprisingly fifteen minutes early for his AA meeting. Quite frankly, he was excited because he'd officially gone 60 days sober. This meant that he could get his job back, but he'd still have to attend two meetings per week for the next three months.

He missed the blare of the sirens from the front seat of the fire truck. He missed saving lives and family pets, and strange as it was, he missed the smell of smoke. He missed the adrenaline and the looks and salutes of gratitude from civilians.

Oliver entered the building and was instantly greeted by the security guard manning the front desk. He said his hellos with a smile, and headed to the room that he was so familiar with. It was set up at usual: Andrew's desk stood in the far corner with a macbook and some papers on top. There was a long table on one side of the room, in front of the small windows, that was littered in fresh baked muffins, donuts, and coffee. One end of the table hrld napkins, paper plates and was a small cooler underneath the table that held varying flavors of coffee creamers.

Upon Oliver entering the room, Andrew Michaels turned to face him. "Give me good news, Oliver!" He called excitedly, clapping his hands together. "I'm itching for it!" Andrew was about Oliver's height, and though muscular, was scrawny compared to the younger man. Oliver flashed a dimpled smile at his mentor.

"Sixty days sober!" He gushed with a nod. Andrew immediately fist-bumped him, then grabbed a button from a small basket on his desk that read '60 days' on it. Oliver couldn't help his smile as the man handed the button to him. He was definitely proud of himself and he deserved to be.

"I'm proud of you, man, I knew you could do it." Andrew beamed. "Since you're early, whaddya say you help me put out the chairs?" Oliver nodded quickly, pushing up the white sleeves of his navy blue and white henley.

Just minutes after the chairs were out, familiar faces began to pour into the room. He'd been attending with most of these people for the last three months, so he was already friendly with them. Once everyone was seated in the circle, with three of the 16 seats left empty, Andrew stepped to the middle of the circle.

"It nice to see everyone again. For our newcomers, my name is Andrew Michaels." He introduced himself, confidently with a smile. Just then, a small blonde with glasses perched on her button nose, knocked on the open door as she stepped inside hesitantly.

She was dressed in dark jeans and a black v-neck sweater, with knee high brown boots. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail on top of her head and she gnawed on her bottom lip nervously. She looked drained of energy, but still beautiful. Oliver couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked vaguely familiar. Andrew waved her inside with a warm, friendly smile.

"Hi," she waved timidly as she approached the circle of chairs. She swallowed nervously before continuing. "I- sorry I'm late. I- umm... we spoke.. on the phone this, um, this morning." She stuttered before swallowing again, and Oliver could see her hands shaking just the slightest.

"Of course, I remeber." Andrew started. "Don't worry, we're just getting started. Why don't you grab a seat, sweetheart?" He smiled, nodding his head towards the empty chair about six seats away from Oliver. She nodded before walking through the circle and getting situated in her seat. The without missing a beat, Andrew continued on as if there was no interruption.

"I lost my wife and daughter back in 2007 in a plane crash, and thought that I could find comfort in the infamous bottle. Today, I am a recovered alcoholic and I've been sober for eight years." Andrew smiled, heading to stand in front of an empty chair, so that he was facing the entire group as they applauded him. "The goal here is to help you all on the road to recovery. Anything you say to this group will not be repeated outside of these walls. We're all here to support each other and to help one another grow, learn, and heal. Think of this people in the room as your family. So, who would like to start us off today?"

A man in his forties raised his hand as he slowly stood. Oliver recognized him from previous meetings, Quentin Lance.

"My name is Quentin Lance, and I'm a recovering alcoholic." The man started.

"Hi, Quentin." The room greeted in unison. Quentin nodded and smiled at the people before him.

"The last time I was here, I told you all about how I relapsed. I got drunk after speaking to my daughter Laurel, and hearing her tell me how disappointed she was in me. How I tore our family apart..." he trailed off looking down. "I want to be better for my family. I miss my wife. I miss my two not-so-little girls. So as of today, I'm back to one week sober. Though it may not seem like much, as Andrew has told us, 'even the smallest victory, is still a victory'. And I'm very proud of myself for this past week." Quentin smiled as the room applauded, before sitting back down.

"Congrats, Quentin. We're all very proud of you." Andrew smiled sincerely. "Who's next?" A dark haired woman stood up, ready to tell her story.

"Hi, guys. My name is Allison Hall. I'm an alcoholic and recovering drug addict." She introduced herself with a nervous smile, and Oliver also recognized her from the previous two weeks.

"Hi, Allison." The group greeted. Allison nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Umm.. yesterday was pretty eventful." She started. "My sister, McKenna's police banquet was last night, as I told you guys some days ago... I did end up going. But against my better judgment, I took advantage of the open bar and got carried away. McKenna threatened to never speak to me again if I don't get better... It was just such a wake up call. My sister and I had been close since we were little. She could've arrested me when she found out that I was using meth, but she didn't. I'm proud to say that I am no longer a drug user, but I'm still having trouble staying away from alcohol." She admitted, before sitting down. The group gave her a round of applause as they did for Quentin.

"Thank you for honesty, Allison." Andrew started with a single nod. "And we all know that you'll get better because..."

"We all believe in you." The group, (with the exception of the three newcomers), said in unison.

"Thank you," she smiled, ducking her head slightly. Andrew looked around the room, surveying the group.

"How about one of our newcomers. Just stand, tell us your name, and a bit about yourself." Andrew smiled, looking between the three newbies. No one moved, and he cocked his head to the side. "C'mon, don't be shy. Remember, what you say in this room, stays in this room."

Oliver noticed the blonde shift uncomfortably, before slowly standing, her big blue eyes darting around the room and meeting with his for just a moment. He smiled at her reassuringly, remembering how nervous he was his first day.

"H-hi," she started nervously, before swallowing. Her hands shook just the slightest bit, and when she noticed Oliver staring at them, she quickly folded them behind her back. "Um... my- my n-name is... um.. F-Felicity. Felicity Smoak."

 _Felicity Smoak._

Images of a brunette girl, blue eyes heavily lined with eyeliner, popped into his head. The girl that he lusted after since his freshman year, who the day he worked up the courage ask out, told him that it was her last day at their high school. That she was moving away to Las Vegas. But surely, it couldn't be the same girl... could it? Oliver stared intently at her face trying to imagine how it would have looked as a 14 year old.

"Hi, Felicity." The group greeted, all intent on her nervous face.

"What brings you here today, Felicity?" Andrew asked, as she stood there silently rocking on her heels.

"Um... I'm an... alcoholic... and d-drug user." She said quietly, looking at the floor. Andrew tipped his head to the side slightly.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Felicity. We're all here to support you." He replied sincerely, causing her to look up at him. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself? How did you end up here?" Felicity chewed on her bottom lip before answering.

"I got into a relationship when I moved back here last year, from Central City. I started drinking anytime i was stressed out and... he introduced me to... drugs." She replied, before folding in her lips _._

 _How many Felicity Smoaks could one meet in a lifetime?_ Oliver thought to himself. It had to be her, she must not have recognized him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of drugs, Felicity?" Andrew asked, causing her to look down again and fiddle with her fingers. "You don't have to tell us if you're not ready, but if you do, remember it stays between us." She nodded, her ponytail bouncing slightly.

"Umm... I've been using c-co..." she paused briefly to swallow, her large eyes flitting around the room. "I've been using co-cocaine." She finished, licking her lips. Oliver couldn't believe it. Who was the asshole that dare bring drugs into the amazing woman's life. The Felicity he knew would never touch drugs, especially something so hardcore as cocaine.

"Thank you for sharing with us, Felicity." Andrew replied, his voice dripping with sincerity. "And we all know that you're going to get better because..."

"We all believe in you." They all said together. She offered a small smile to the group then sat back down in her seat. Andrew looked around the group, waiting for the next person to stand. Oliver stood, knowing that if this was the Felicity he knew, he'd be able to tell for sure after introducing himself.

"Hey everyone, I'm Oliver Queen, and I'm a recovering alcoholic." He started, glancing in the blonde's direction, judging her reaction. He got the answer he needed, when he saw her pink lips part and her eyes widen just the slightest bit. He offered her a quick smirk before continuing. "Today I'm officially 60 days sober."

The group erupted into applause, most of them already knowing his journey. He nodded and smiled at them as congratulatory calls echoed around the room.

"Thanks, guys," he smiled proudly. "As many of you already know, this means that I get my job back, but I'll still see you guys twice a week. I just wanted to thank all of you for your support. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you guys." The group applauded again, except Felicity, who seemed to stare at him in awe. As he sat down, she offered him a small smile before looking away.

The next hour continued on with everyone drinking coffee and telling their stories. Felicity and Oliver made eye contact many times throughout the session, and he was dying to speak to her.

"You all did amazing today." Andrew smiled, standing from his chair. "I'm proud of each and every single one of you. Especially our newcomers. I know it takes a lot of guts to stand in front of group of strangers and tell your story. I hope to see you all again. Now, in closing, I'd like you all to take the next half hour to eat and mingle." Everyone stood and dispersed.

Some headed over to grab coffee and snacks and others just conversed, but Oliver noticed that Felicity was still seated. She was chewing on her lip and staring intently at her phone before typing something and sticking the phone back into her purse. She looked up and her eyes met his. She smiled nervously and gave him a small wave, which he took as an invitation to approach her.

"So... Goldilocks," he started with a smile as he slipped into the chair beside her.

"Goldilocks?" She asked, her smile just a sweet as he remembered. "Oh! Duh, the blonde hair." She giggled. "I dyed it when I moved to Vegas. It was just time for a change."

"It suits you," Oliver smiled, unsure of what to say to the woman who still haunted his dreams after all these years. "So does the glasses." He added in.

"Yea? My um... boyfriend... didn't really care for the contacts, so I made the switch." She shrugged. Oliver felt the steam going straight to his brain, as he thought about the man who managed to make the intelligent woman turn to drugs.

"Right, your boyfriend..." Oliver trailed off. "It know it's not business, but are you still with the same guy that got you into... drugs?" He asked cautiously.

"You're right. It's not any of your business." She hissed at him, her blue eyes squinting at him behind her glasses. Oliver was taken aback by her reaction and opened his mouth to speak, when her phone rang. He saw her face pale momentarily as she looked at the name on her phone. She stood and moved a few feet away from Oliver as she answered, but not far enough that he couldn't hear her.

"Cooper I-" she started in rushed whisper, and he could tell that the person had interrupted her. "I know but-... please I just-...okay... yes... k, see you soon." She said before hanging up. Not giving Oliver a second look, she walked over to the refreshment table and poured herself some coffee.

As the day's session drew to a close and everyone began to proceed outside. It was only about 7:30, but Oliver figured that he'd make it an early night since he was returning to work in the morning. He saw Felicity walking towards a black car and jogged to catch up to her, grabbing her hand- which she snatched back as she turned to face him.

"What?" She hissed, glancing over at the double parked car. The windows were heavily tinted and he couldn't see inside.

"I just wanted to apologize." Oliver started, sincerely. "I didn't mean to stick my nose in your business like that." He smiled, charmingly, as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"It's fine," she whispered, turning to walk to the car.

"Felicity, wait," he said quickly. She whipped her head around to glance at him as a tall, scrawny man exited the car and advanced on him quickly.

"Cooper, don't-"she started, talking to her boyfriend that was glaring at Oliver.

"You got a problem, buddy?" Cooper asked, angrily, getting in Oliver's face.

"What?" Oliver asked, smirking and knowing that he could snap the skinny man in half if he wanted to. Felicity got between them, facing Cooper.

"Babe, let's just go," she pleaded with him, worry in her eyes. He looked down at her angrily.

"Get in the car, Felicity." He demanded.

"Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?" Oliver pushed, annoyed by the way Cooper was demanding her. Felicity's eyes widened and flicked to look at him, and he could see her throat move as she swallowed.

"Get in the fucking car, Felicity." Cooper snarled, and she quickly obeyed, sitting in the passenger side and closing the door. Cooper stared Oliver dead in the eye. "I can talk to _my girlfriend_ however the hell I want. You stay the fuck away from her." He growled before turning to get in the car and driving off. Oliver couldn't help but worry about Felicity's relationship, Cooper was clearly verbally abusive and he hoped that it went no further than that.

 **Felicity**

The drive back to their apartment was a quiet one. Felicity stared out of the window, picking up on Cooper's emotional state. He was pissed, partly because she'd gone to an AA meeting without permission, but mostly because of their interaction with Oliver. She knew she was going to have to pay for that when they got home. Cooper only knew where she was because he traced her phone.

He parked on the street in front of the building and exited the car quickly. He came around to her side and yanked the door open. He glared at her as she undid her seat belt, then grabbed her by the wrist pulling her out of the car roughly. She could already feel her wrist preparing to bruise from how tight he was holding, but she didn't dare speak.

Cooper dragged Felicity into the building and through the lobby, keeping his tight hold on her wrist throughout the 10 story elevator ride. When they reached their door, she was already bracing herself for what was to come. He swiftly and single handedly unlocked the door and shoved her inside, before slamming and locking the door behind them.

Felicity stood in place, already trembling with fear as Cooper turned on the lights. Their apartment was ridiculously nice. They currently stood in the large living room. The walls were white and the beams were black. There were two black suede sofas perpendicular to each other on top of the white furry carpet and a large glass coffee table in the center of the room.

She could see Cooper's reflection in the floor-to-ceiling windows before her, as he approached her from behind. He stood behind her for a moment, so close that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck, shooting fear up her spine. He turned and walked over to sit on the sofa.

"Get over here, Blondie." He demanded, his voice low. Felicity slowly walked over and stood beside the sofa, not making eye contact with him. "Have a seat, Blondie." He said patting the spot beside him.

Her mouth went dry as she sat down beside him, her hands shaking as usual. She watched as he grabbed the small ziploc from his pocket. He dumped the white, powdery substance on to the coffee table, using a credit card to create four thin, long lines. He picked up the short straw from the table, and snorted two of the lines quickly, releasing a sigh of relief right after.

"Here, Blondie. I know you haven't had your fix yet today." Cooper smirked, holding the straw out to her. Her knee bounced nervously as she swallowed.

"Cooper, I don't-" she started.

"You don't what, Blondie?!" He growled, tossing the straw onto table and standing from the sofa. Felicity opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. He walked around the sofa and paced behind her momentarily, before grabbing her ponytail and yanking her head back. He smiled hearing her hiss in pain. Still holding on, he bent down so that his lips were leveled with her right ear. "Let me tell you something, Blondie, because you seem to have forgotten. You do as I say, when I say. Now get the fuck up." He growled, roughly releasing her blonde locks. She quickly stood and turned to look at him, the sofa being the only barrier between them.

"Come here." He said, pointing in front of himself. She felt the tears already threatening to fall and when she was just a couple of steps away from him, he yanked her by the front of her sweater. Cooper leaned down so they were nose to nose as his green eyes bore into her blue ones. She blinked quickly, failing to keep the tears from falling, as he released her sweater.

"Cooper, I'm sor-" she started quickly before she felt him backhand her harshly across the face, knocking her onto her butt as her glasses flew onto the floor.

"You're _what_ , baby? Sorry?" He mocked, kneeling beside her as she held her face and flinched away from him. His strong hand quickly and tightly wrapped around her throat and he smirked as he watched her gasp for air. Her two small hands clawed at his hand on her neck, to no avail.

"You know, babe, I'm real tired of having to teach you lessons all the time." He growled, and only let go when he saw the color drain from her face. Her color instantly returned and she began coughing and attempting to take in as much oxygen as she could.

Cooper stood and walked back to the coffee table, picking up the straw. "Now get the fuck over here and snort the damn coke. I'm not gonna tell you again." He demanded. Felicity made to stand and Cooper furiously shook his head. "No! Crawl, bitch! Crawl like the bitch you are!" He yelled, as she began crying full force.

She obediently crawled to the coffee table on shaky knees. Once she was in front of the two powdery lines, he dropped to his knees beside her. He used the credit card to fuse the lines in a pile, before grabbing the back of her neck and forcing her nose into it.

"Fucking snort it, Blondie!" He demanded, and she followed his orders, tears falling from her eyes. He held her head in place until most of the pile was gone. Felicity immediately felt the drugs taking effect as she sniffled, light-headedness taking over her. Cooper stood and pulled her up by her forearm, before dragging her to their bed room.

Once inside, he let her go, and stood in front of her. He held her face gently between his hands and licked the excess powder from her face. She stood before him, trembling, as he moved his lips to hers, kissing her ever so gently.

"You know I don't like to hurt you, baby." He whispered against her lips. "Tell me. Tell me that you know I don't like hurting you, babe." He demanded softly. Felicity sniffled once more as he pulled back his head and looked into her eyes, his green ones dark with desire.

"I- I know y-you don't like h-hurting me." She whispered, trying to believe her own words.

"I love you, baby," he stated, pressing another kiss to her lips. He looked at her expectantly as she swallowed but stayed quiet. She felt his hands, that were cupping her face ever-so-gently tighten. "I _said_ I love you, baby." He said through clenched teeth.

"I- I love y-you too." She whispered and he cocked his head.

"Good, now do you have anything to say for yourself?" He asked, his eyebrow raising and expectant look on his face again.

"I'm sorry." She said immediately.

"Well, I would damn sure hope so." He replied with a smile. "Now take these clothes off and get your sexy ass into bed." He demanded reaching down and smacking her butt, hard. Felicity quickly did as told, uncontrollably grinding her teeth the entire time.

 **Oliver**

After the Cooper and Felicity fiasco, Oliver sent a quick text to his two closest friends, to meet him at Big Belly Burger. He currently sat at a booth awaiting the arrival of Tommy Merlyn and John Diggle, who both came in shortly after. Tommy sat beside him and Diggle sat across from them.

"You're looking good, man," Diggle smiled at Oliver, after the waitress took their order.

"Thanks, I'm feeling much better." Oliver replied.

"It's good to see you taking care of yourself again." Tommy agreed.

"Thanks, I'm excited about getting back to work tomorrow. I spoke to Don this morning." Oliver beamed at them.

"Yeah, Don made the announcement today that you're coming back. Eveybody's proud of you, bro." Diggle told him as Tommy nodded in agreement. The waitress brought them their food and they all thanked her.

"So, how'd the meeting go today? Congrats on 60 days, by the way." Tommy spoke up, taking a large bite if his cheeseburger.

"You'll never believe who was there today." Oliver frowned, shaking his head, before taking a bite of his own burger. Diggle and Tommy looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish the bite, so they could hear who it was. "Felicity Smoak." He said, matter-of-factly, watching both of their eyes pop out.

"Smoking hot, brunette from high school? No fucking way." Tommy replied skeptically, shaking his head before popping a few fries I'm his mouth.

"She a blonde now," Oliver started. "Just as beautiful as ever... but I'm worried about her." Diggle cocked his head at his friend.

"Why?" He asked. Tommy shook his head again.

"Why not?" He spoke up. "It's _Felicity Smoak_ at an AA meeting. If that's not reason enough to worry about her then I don't know what is." Oliver nodded in agreement with Tommy.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm worried about the things she said at the neeting, but I'm more worried about what happened after." Oliver said, staring off into space.

"You talked her?" Diggle asked.

"Yea, I did. I was trying to talk to her after the meeting but her scrawny little boyfriend was getting in my face." He replied. Tommy chuckled slightly.

"I hope you showed the bastard what you're made of." He replied, popping more fries.

"Believe me, I wanted to knock his nose crooked." Oliver sighed, sipping his water. "The way he talks to her is what got to me. Like, the asshole _demanded_ her to get in the car, and I shit you not, she looked so scared of his scrawny ass. It was enough to make me want to beat him shitless."

"I hate guys who feel like they can just walk all over women. Especially a girl like Felicity. How'd someone like her get tied up to an asshole?" Diggle asked rhetorically, remembering the girl who tutored him in trigonometry. Oliver shook his head and responded with a shrug.

"I don't know, man, but she deserves so much better than that." He replied, staring down at his food.

"You mean she deserves someone like you?" Tommy asked, nudging his friend, making him smile a bit.

"I'd sure as hell be an upgrade from the bastard she's with now." Oliver snorted. "I saw him for all of two minutes and I already wanna wring his skinny, little neck."

"I dont even know the guy, and I wanna wring his neck." Diggle agreed, shaking his head.

 **Felicity**

Felicity lay naked under the covers, as Cooper snored lightly, his back to her. She was thankful that the drugs seemed to have worn off, but like most nights, she couldn't sleep. It was already going on one in the morning, and her body was aching. She'd felt a gushing wetness between her legs about an hour ago, when Cooper finally finished having his way with her. She'd been wanting to check, but was too afraid to feel his wrath again.

Now that she was sure he was in a deep sleep, she slowly sat up in bed, every inch of her body crying out in pain and her inner thighs itching from the moisture. She grabbed her iPhone from the nightstand and turned on the flashlight.

Slowly lifting the blanket, she shone the light on the bed seeing the dark red blood staining her legs and the sheets. She knew it came from his forcefulness, and that it wasn't her period, considering that it had already came and went that month. She took a deep breath and gently shook Cooper's shoulder, whispering his name.

"What?" He asked turning over to look at her, through sleepy eyes.

"I- I'm b-bleeding d-down there." She whispered nervously, hoping that he wouldn't get angry.

"What? Like, you have your _period?_ " He asked, a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"I-it's n-n-not my p-period." She whispered back, starting to cry. He sat up and turned on the beside lamp, before rubbing his eyes. He looked at her then down at her legs, his eyes widening slightly.

"Shit, babe," he muttered, getting out of the bed, wearing just his boxers. "Stay right there." He said walking into the en-suite bathroom. She watched as he flicked the bathroom light on, tears streaming down her face. Seconds later she heard the bath water running and poked his head into the room. "Is it still bleeding?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"I- I don't th-think so," she sobbed softly. He looked at her for a minute, then disappeared back into the bathroom and she heard the water stop. He re-emerged and walked over to her side of the bed, slipping his arms under her, and carried her to the bathroom, her small form cradled in his arms.

Once inside of the bathroom, the smell of lavender filled her nose. She saw that he'd run a bath and had a pack of baby wipes sitting on the sink. He put her on her feet, keeping an arm around her waist as he grabbed the baby wipes. He sat down on the edge of the tub, her naked, shaking body in front of him.

"Hold still," he muttered, taking out a wipe and shoving the pack in her hands. Felicity trembled as she looked down at him, her legs tightly clamped. "Open up, babe," he said, gently squeezing her thigh. She did as told and he began gently wiping the blood away from her legs, tossing the dirty wipes into the open toilet as he cleaned. One particular spot on her inner thigh caused her to hiss in pain and flinch when he touched it.

"I'm sorry hun," he said sincerely, looking into her eyes. "You got a nice little gash here, my ring must've cut you." He muttered, in reference to the skull ring he wore on the middle finger of his right hand. Felicity didn't say anything, she just swallowed and continued to watch him clean. "I'm gonna have to give you stitches, babe. Don't worry, only four or five."

Felicity trembled as Cooper went to the sink, grabbing the first aid kit from under it. He came back and took the baby wipes from her, tossing them to the side, then sitting back where he was.

"This is gonna hurt, baby, but you can squeeze my shoulder if you need to." He told her softly, placing her left hand on his right shoulder, before going to work.

He made quick work of the five stitches, Felicity not squeezing his shoulder once. When he was done, he stood up, towering over her and place his hands on her waist, searching her eyes. Felicity felt her bottom lip begin to quiver as his eyes bore into hers, then the water works began. Cooper brought his hands upto her head. His fingers massaged the back of her head tangling into her hair.

"Don't cry, baby. Shhh, don't cry." He murmured lovingly, placing two gentle kisses on her forehead. "You know I didn't mean to make you bleed, right?" He asked gently. She didn't respond, she instead continued to cry, fear plastered on her face. Cooper frowned then pulled Felicity into a hug. "I promise that was an accident, baby. I may rough you up but I'd never make you bleed on purpose, babe. I _promise_." He murmured into her ear before kissing it.

"C'mon, let me help you into the tub, babe. I even put that lavender oil you like." He smiled, stepping away from her and hoisting her small frame into his arms. He gently sat her down into the bath tub and she stared into space, her eyes red and puffy. "I'll come and get you when I'm done changing the sheets, okay?" Then he was gone.

The second he closed the bathroom door, tears wracked her body and she sobbed uncontrollably. How did her life end up like this? A few minutes later, he returned with two aspirins and a glass of water. He handed them to her wordlessly, then left again. When he came back into the bathroom, she was still holding the pills in one hand and the glass in the other, staring into space. Cooper sighed and took the pills from her.

"Open," he demanded, tapping her lip with his index finger. She broke out of her trance and looked at him, before doing so told. He place both pills in her mouth and held the glass for her to drink for from. She sipped the water, swallowing the pills and he pulled the glass back. "Do you want more?" he asked, referring to the water. Felicity nodded, wordlessly, and he handed it back, waiting for her to finish.

Cooper took the glass and place it on the bathroom counter before unplugging the tub drain. The water rushed down, and he held her hands pulling her to her feet. He grabbed the soft blue towel from behind him and wrapped her body, before carrying her back to their bed room. She immediately noticed the turquoise sheet set that now adorned their bed.

He stood her next to her side of the bed and removed the towel, surveying her body. He sighed as he brushed her fingers over the purplish hand print on her neck, then the small bruise of her cheek. Cooper then picked up the clean shorts from the bed and helped her into them, then helped her into the tank top.

"Get in the bed," he whispered before kissing her forehead. She pulled the comforter back and followed his instructions as he returned the wet towel to the bathroom. When he came back, she was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. He climbed I'm bed next to her and sat up on one elbow, looking down at her.

"W-why do y-you do this to m-me?" Felicity asked softly, fresh tears falling from her eyes, as she continued looking up. Cooper put a hand on her face and turned her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry, baby." He whispered before placing a slow, passionate kiss on her lips. He then moved his lips to her neck and kissed on it gently. "I'm sorry for this too, babe. Let me make it up to you." He murmured against her neck, then ducked his head underneath the blanket.

 **Okay, that's all for now, folks. I'm currently working on the next chapter of Arrow through a Clover, this story was just taking over my brain so I had to get it out.**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews and if you'd like me to continue. Thank you for reading and feel free to check out my other stories.**

 **xoxo cloverlotus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Even though there weren't many reviews, thank you for the ones I did get, as well as the follows and favorites. I appreciate all of the support though I know that this story could be dark at times. Also, do firefighters say "Over" at the end of a radio call? Any who… on with chapter two**

 **Disclaimer: Arrow rights belong to DC/CW**

 **Chapter Two: Set Ablaze**

* * *

 _Friday, January 9, 2006_

 _Oliver Queen's eyes skimmed over the school library, looking for his group of friends. It was study hall period and there were about a hundred kids in there. Before he found his friends, he spotted the dark haired beauty: Felicity Smoak._

 _She was sitting at a table, her back to him, as she typed furiously on her laptop. Her brunette hair, (which was currently adorned with electric blue highlights), was piled on top of her head, showing off her slender neck. She was dressed in a fitted black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He absently walked towards her, and upon getting closer, saw that her nail color matched her new highlights._

 _"Hey, Oliver." She smiled, not looking up from the essay she was typing. He sat in the chair beside her as she saved her document._

 _"Hey, Felicity." He smiled back, feeling butterflies rush through his stomach. How was it that she was able to get him like this? Oliver never had trouble flirting with girls, but he knew Felicity wouldn't go for it. She wasn't like the other girls. They been friends for a while now, though they didn't hang out much outside of school._

 _"So, what's up?" She asked, her blue eyes shining bright. How could she possibly be so beautiful? The first time Oliver had met Felicity, (back in the sixth grade), sure he thought she was cute, but that was really it. It wasn't until they'd gotten to know each other better, (only because she was tutoring him in biology), that he'd developed a crush on her. Her bubbly personality, which seemed oxymoronic against her goth sense of style, made her even more beautiful in his eyes._

 _This was his chance. He'd spent the last two years pining over her. She had just turned fourteen, but she was also a sophomore. He met her in middle school, and it wasn't until the eighth grade senior trip that he realized that Felicity Smoak was the only girl he wanted._

 _"Not much," he started of before looking down at his lap, where he rubbed his thumb against his index finger on one hand. He was surprised when her cold, small hand landed on top of his. He looked up, his blue eyes meeting hers. She gave him a small smile, willing him to relax._

 _"Is everything okay, Oliver?" Felicity asked gently, angling her body to face his, still holding his hand._

 _"Yeah, I- um, are you busy tonight?" He asked, then continued before she could respond. "It's just that... I've had a crush on you since the end of eighth grade, and I know I probably should've said something sooner, but I didn't, and I'm asking now, because I really, really want to take you to dinner... like a date." His eyes searched hers as he spoke, and he swallowed when she hadn't responded right away._

 _"I really wish you would have said something sooner." Felicity replied, sadly, looking down at their joined hands. Oliver's heart froze and he could only focus on the brunette before him, all of the other kids in the library fading away. She finally looked back up at him. "Um... I'm moving this weekend, Oliver."_

 _"Oh," he replied, the shock settling in as he realized that the only girl he wanted was leaving. "Where are you moving to?" He asked, hardly above a whisper._

 _"Vegas." She stated simply, her voice as low as his._

 _"Vegas." He repeated, instilling it in his brain._

 _"Mhmm." She hummed. Oliver blinked, feeling his chest tighten. All of the money in the world, but he couldn't have the one girl he wanted. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I really do like you, I have since we met." She said slowly, her face turning a light shade of pink._

 _"I'm sorry." He said back, as the late bell rang._

 _"I'm late for P.E., but see you after school?" She asked, removing her hand from his, to put her laptop away._

 _"Yea, I'll meet you by the front entrance." He smiled back. Felicity stood and looked at him for a moment, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She surprised Oliver when she leaned down, one hand gently resting on his thigh, and pressed a quick, sweet kiss on his lips._

 _"Bye, Oliver." She smiled, before scurrying out of the library._

* * *

 **Oliver** woke up at five a.m. sharp, quickly showering and getting dressed in a dark green t-shirt and jeans. To say he was excited for his first day back on the job would be an understatement. His uniform and gear was already waiting in his locker at the firehouse. He slid on his socks and walked through the Queen Manor, the home of his billionaire family that he'd been unable to part with.

The mansion was lonely with just him living there. The family housekeeper, Raisa, still worked for him, but he'd bought her a nearby house of her choosing that she could live in with her husband. She'd married shortly after Thea left. She still came by from nine to five, five days a week. Oliver was capable of cooking for himself, thanks to her teachings over the many years. On days that he knew he'd be working late, she would cook dinner for him to reheat, then let herself out. Raisa mainly came to help with basic household chores and grocery shopping. Sometimes, she and her husband would come by just to spend time with him.

They knew that Oliver was lonely. He'd stopped sleeping around years ago, (though he was lonely then, too), and was craving a serious relationship. He honestly wanted to settle down and bring a family back into the lonely mansion. He'd been in a few relationships after Felicity moved away. But her lips on his was always on his mind, forcing him to think about the what-ifs. He wondered why she hadn't come back to Starling until now.

Oliver walked into the kitchen and started up the coffee machine, placing his mug beneath the spout. As he waited for his coffee, he grabbed a nonstick pan from the cabinet and placed it on top of the stove. From the fridge, he pulled out eggs, peppers, onions and cheese for an omelet and got to work. When breakfast was done, he sat at the dining room table, and ate in a lonesome silence as he scrolled through the headlines on his phone.

Once he finally finished, he head back upstairs and slid on his boots then grabbed a black cap. On his way down the stairs he placed it backwards on his head, and grabbed his moto-jacket on the way out.

The slightly chilly autumn air rushed around him as he sped through Starling City on his freshly waxed Ducati. It was only six in the morning, and the sun had just barely begun to rise. It only took about fifteen minutes to reach the firehouse and park his motorcycle outside.

Oliver hopped off of his bike and walked into the firehouse, and instantly everyone who was there erupted into applause, warming his heart. Some people were on their way out as their shift was just ending, and some had just gotten there not long before him. Oliver smiled, and thanked his fellow firefighters as he head towards his locker, where Diggle and Tommy already waited for him.

"Good to have you back, man." Diggle smile, fist bumping his friend. Tommy and Oliver had been best friends as long as they could remember. Diggle joined their group of friends when they were all in the third grade and they'd all been best friends since. Contrary to the other two, he'd never been the playboy type, but still helped them scout girls. He, on the other hand, had been in an "on-again, off-again" relationship with Lyla Michaels. They had ended up getting married straight out of college.

"It feels good to be back." Oliver smiled, opening his locker, which was between those of his two friends. He made quick work of changing into his gear, as calls were already bring dispatched. A beep from the P.A. system signaled the announcement that was to come.

"Diggle, Lawton, Merlyn, Palmer, Hall, Chase, Briggs, and Queen. Large fire in the penthouse of an apartment complex, woman heard screaming inside, address sent to Truck-19's GPS. With no time to waste, the men and two women headed for truck-19.

Oliver felt his adrenaline pumping just at the thought of going on his first call. Due to his strength, speed, and ability to hold his breath longer than the rest of the crew, he was always first elect for locating and saving the person in need. He loved the thrill of running into burning buildings and saving lives. He couldn't save his father when the beach house burned down. Robert Queen had told his wife and children that he was going on a QC-related business trip. When news broke, it turned out that he was actually in the family's beach house in Miami. With Isabel Rochev. Before he knew it, they had reached their location: 1107 Pointe Avenue. It was only a few blocks away, and traffic was extremely light.

Every team member sprung into action, surrounded by the tenants who had been evacuated- all flooding the sidewalks nearby.. Oliver quickly got into his self-contained breathing apparatus. He knew that from the size of the fire, there would be an immense amount of smoke. He would need the reassurance of breathable air when he got up there if he was going to save the woman. Callers had reported hearing the woman screaming, but there was nothing. The only noise was the harsh crackling of the fire.

McKenna Hall and Tommy began moving the tenants further away from the scene as a safety precaution. They were too close to the building, and shards of glass covered the ground around it. A group of about 5 windows on one side were up in flames, the windows blown out. The smell of smoke and kerosene filled the air, and it was definitely toxic for these people to stand so close, breathing it. The fire had originated from the tenth-floor bedroom window, and spread to the eleventh and twelfth floors.

Oliver flew through the lobby, seeing the 'out of order' sign that already adorned the elevator. He had to run approximately one hundred feet to reach the tenth-floor, so that he could save the victim. Diggle was following close behind him with the others trailing behind, two more fire units had arrived at the scene. Oliver had much experience with Hill Sprints, so running up a thirty meter incline was nothing for him. He left his crew members, even Diggle, in the dust. The door was already cracked open and the hall filled with thick grey smoke. He grabbed his radio from his hip.

"Queen. Door's open, I'm going in. Scene secure. Over." He said, pushing the door open, and heading inside.

"Merlyn. Roger that. Med team on standby. Over." Tommy responded. Oliver moved through the penthouse quickly and cautiously, hearing the other men entering as he looked around for the woman. The fire had been contained to the master bedroom, though the thick, almost black, fig filled the apartment, making it difficult to see.

"Queen. Fire contained to master bed. Have a ladder ready at the window. Over. " he called in, as he reached the room's double doors. Only the silver, metal door frames were left, the glass shattered out from the fire, Oliver quickly moved in, Diggle behind him. Other members of the team were busting out windows in other rooms to allow the smoke out of the building. There were at least seven firefighters at inside.

The entire room was up in flames and Oliver was amazed that it hadn't spread to the living room. The once lavish curtains were up in flames , and so was the king size bed. The canopy above the bed was also ablaze. There were random items of clothing strewn around the room, and do it was evident that they were deliberately set aflame. In the middle of the room, the large rug was also on fire. The chandelier was shattered on the floor, and there were a myriad of glass shards- more than likely from beer.

A few feet from the edge of the rug, and about equidistant from the curtains was a brown wooden chair facing the window. There was a blond woman with her hands tied behind her back, her head slumped, and her feet tied to the chair legs. She was dressed in nothing but a black bra and pink pajama shorts. It had only been about five minutes since they'd gotten the call and Oliver hoped they weren't too late.

He sprinted directly to the woman, rushing through the smoke and flames. He made quick work of the rope around her wrists before undoing the ones around her ankles. He quickly scooped the woman up into his arms., her blonde hair falling over her face. Her body was so battered and bruised and Oliver was sure that she had some internal bleeding. So, he called in to the unit, "serious injury, code 2, life-threatening." He quickly put his fingers to her pulse point, feeling nothing. "Assist civilian, code 2." Tommy alerted him that he would be waiting at the far East window of the apartment. As Oliver made his way to Tommy, one glance at the woman revealed her identity.

Felicity Smoak.

What. The. _Fuck_.

 **Felicity**

She lay in silence planning her escape.

Felicity had laid in the same spot, having the same conversation with herself, on plenty of occasions. But this time, she was going to go through with it. She didn't know what time it was, but she could see daylight just beginning to peak through the bedroom window. Cooper laid beside her, his back to her, out cold. He'd been asleep for a couple of hours, but Felicity wanted to ensure that he was in a deep sleep.

She slowly sat up and climbed out of bed. Her bare feet quietly padded across the room. She was only dressed in a pair of hot pink pajama shorts and her bra. She opened the dresser drawer and pulled out the first shirt she saw. When she turned to face the bed again, Cooper was standing about five feet away from her. She paused, the dark blue t-shirt still in her hand.

Cooper stayed silent for a moment, and their eyes remained locked for the better part of a minute. He gave her a disappointed look and cocked his head slightly.

"Cooper, I—"

He cut her off with a sharp shake of his head.

"I don't wanna hear any bullshit so save it." He said, his voice low and rough. He releases an exasperated sigh, then snatched the shirt from her hand, tossing it in the floor. Felicity swallowed, feeling her chest tighten in anticipation. "The truth babe, I won't be mad. Where were you going?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Nowhere," she whispered back. She did even see the movement, she just felt a sharp sting burning a her cheek as her head snapped back.

"Don't you fucking lie to me. I may be a lot of things babe, but I assure you, stupid isn't one of them. You were leaving to go to that guy from the AA meeting. Weren't you?" he ground out, his voice a few octaves lower than normal. Felicity's plan had nothing to do with Oliver.

"I wasn't , Cooper, I swear." Felicity pleaded with him, her blue eyes larger than normal.

"What did I tell you the last time you tried to leave me?" he ground out, approaching her until they were just inches apart. Felicity opened her mouth but no words came out. "You know, Eminem is a wise man. You know what my favorite line of his is?" he asked slowly walking around her. Now standing behind her, he leaned in so that his lips were against her ear before slowly reciting: ""if you ever try to fucking leave again, Ima tie you to the bed. And set this house on fire."

Felicity shuddered at Cooper's words, but couldn't bring herself to move. His hands landed on her hips sending a soul-wracking chill through her body.

"You know, that line alone gives me so many different ideas… ideas of how to teach you a lesson you'll never forget." He began, sliding his hands up to rest on ether side of her neck. "Don't worry, I'll call the SCFD." He whispered as her arms wound around her neck, putting her in a sleeping hold. Felicity instantly thrashed against him, unknowing of his plans, but aware that it would have something to do with fire. She dropped her arm and hit him in the ground before he let her go.

Felicity fell to her knees, attempting to regain her breath, as Cooper fell behind her. She scurried to her feet, but he grabbed her ankle, forcing her to fall to her face with a sickening thud. Felicity winced in pain before rolling on to her back, one hand holding her face. Cooper quickly kneeled over her, his feet straddling her torso, and grabbed hold of her neck with his right hand, before leaning down to her face.

"Do you know just how _sick_ I am of you?" he growled, depriving her of oxygen as she attempted to gasp for air. He released his hold the moment she began to turn blue in the face. Not missing a beat he began pummeling the fragile blonde with his fists. All she could remember was his vicious beating before everything went black.

 **Oliver**

I went straight to Starling General when my shift ended, Tommy and Diggle trailing behind in their respective cars. The nurses, already very familiar with us, allowed us to visit Felicity but demanded only one visitor at a time. We were each allotted five minutes with her, so that she could get back to resting.

"You should go first, dude." Tommy started. "You're the one who saved her life." Diggle nodded in agreement as I swallowed thickly.

"I'd rather go last… I just need some time to collect my thoughts." I had all day to collect my thoughts seeing as the rest of my shift was a bit slow, but now that we were just a few feet from Felicity, my nerves began drowning me.

"Okay, I'll go first then." Diggle replied, as Nurse Aria approached.

"Hey guys, it's great to see you all again. Especially you Mr. Queen. Welcome back " she smiled genuinely.

"It's good to see you too, Aria, and thank you." I responded, giving her a halfhearted smile.

"Of course. So I just wanted to give you gentlemen an update on Ms. Smoak's condition." She began, now taking a serious tone. We stood in a half circle facing Aria, all bracing ourselves for the news. "So, there's the obvious: smoke inhalation—and wow, no pun intended there. As I know you all know, chemical asphyxiants and low oxygen levels can lead to changes in the victim's mental status. Luckily she's fully conscious now but it's not impossible for her to fall into a coma later.

"She's experiencing a bit of confusion, but nothing too serious. We've completed a series of memory tests and they've been getting increasingly better throughout the day. We also did a bronchoscopy when she first arrived and found a bit of damage done to her airways. We were able to suction out the soot and debris but she's still have a little trouble breathing. We've decided to give her an endotracheal intubation to help her breath earlier, but right now we just have her with an oxygen mask."

"How long do you think she'll need it?" Tommy asked, his brows furrowing.

"It's still soon to tell, but if Ms. Smoak continues to improve at the rate she is, she'll probably start breathing on her own in the next 24-48 hours. She was very lucky to have no burns, but there was something else of a more... _sensitive_ topic that we found." Aria replied, lowering her voice. My eyes instantly shot up to hers and I knew she had to be referring to the cuts and bruises that I saw.

"What is it?" Diggle asked, leaning in a bit, and crossing his massive arms.

"Well, we found a lot of bruising on her body, and we didn't want to jump to conclusions, especially since Ms. Smoak hadn't mentioned anything when we asked. If her inconsistent excuses weren't a big enough sign, the handprints were a dead giveaway." Aria tucked her clipboard under her arm before continuing. "Strangulation can cause pulmonary edema, which is an overload of fluid in the lungs. It's too soon to give an estimate, but this can last for up to two weeks. She has vomit in her lungs which we've given her a corticosteroid for. We're going to keep a close eye on her for a while to make sure that the vomit doesn't, for lack of better term, digest her lungs."

"So what else can be done to avoid that?" I asked, finally speaking up.

"Well as of right now, we're using the steroids to bring down the inflammation in her lungs. She already had a visit from our on-call respiratory therapist, which we will continue until she's discharged. In the meantime, a pulmonologist will be in to see her after your visit. Any other questions?" she asked patiently. We all shook our heads and thanked her before she led Diggle to Felicity's room.

I waited patiently, while Tommy stepped out to call his fiancé, Jessica. My thoughts were rushing a mile a minute. I knew her no-good boyfriend had something to do with this, and I was dying for him to show up so that I could kick his ass into oblivion. Soon enough, Diggle returned and Tommy took his turn with Felicity.

"How'd it go?" I asked, keeping my voice calm, despite the outrage I was feeling.

"Good…" he started, sitting next to me on the bench outside of her room. "She's pretty beaten up and still a bit shaky. She was surprised that I'm here, but she still seemed pretty happy to see me"

"That's good." I smiled at him.

"Yeah… she's so _different_ now." He sighed. I nodded in agreement and we sat in a comfortable silence until Tommy came back out.

"You know we're gonna find this guy and teach his ass a lesson." Tommy growled.

"One he'll never forget." I tagged on, as I stood, preparing myself to see the woman of my dreams. As I moved towards her door, Tommy walked around me and sat in my previously occupied seat.

I grabbed the door handle, turning it before giving the door a gentle push. Felicity was lying in the bed with her head turned toward me. Wild blonde hair cascaded around her face and over her shoulders and the oxygen mask adorned her face. She offered me a weak smile as I stepped in, closing the door behind me.

"Oliver Queen." She greeted, slightly muffled by the mask.

"Felicity Smoak." I retorted, offering her a small smile as I took the seat beside her bed.

"Punny isn't it?" she joked.

"How can you be so calm?" I asked, holding her right hand in my own. She flinched slightly at the contact, and as I was about to retract my hand, she squeezed it, silently telling me to not to let go. I gave her a reassuring smile then pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"I already wasted all of my energy freaking out." She smirked.

"Good, now that that's out of the way, you need to save your energy." I said, gently rubbing my thumb over her knuckles.

"Thank you, Oliver." She whispered, her voice so low, I almost didn't hear her.

"For what?" I asked, furrowing my browser in confusion.

"You saved my life. Had you not gotten to me so fast… I could've been dead." She answered, staring off into space. "Then again maybe I shouldn't be thanking you." She muttered.

"What does that mean?" I asked, causing her eyes to pop open.

"I... didn't mean to say that out loud." She backtracked, nervously. I decided not to push it, not wanting her to feel stressed out or overwhelmed.

"So, where's your boyfriend? He seems pretty protective, I thought he'd be here with you." It took everything in me to keep the animosity out of my voice.

"Umm.. he stopped by earlier. He's looking for somewhere for us to stay." She replied, refusing eye contact. I kept my eyes trained on her, immediately noticing the way she tensed up. Why was she protecting him?

"Felicity," I started, leaning my face down closers to hers, "if you _ever_ need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you. Please know that, I will be here whenever you need me." She opened her mouth to respond, but stopped when the door opened.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt." The man said. "I'm Doctor Alan, pulmonologist. Are you almost ready for me, Ms. Smoak?" I turned back to look down at Felicity.

"I'll be back to see you tomorrow after work, okay?" I told her, kissing her knuckles again, as she nodded. "I'll have the nurse give you my number. And remember, anything you need, just give me a call. _Anything_. I don't care what time it is, I'm only a phone call away."

"Thank you, Oliver. It means a lot." She replied, forcing a smile. I stood from the chair and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"You _never_ have to thank me." I whispered to her seriously.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. I know I've slowed down dramtically. The last few weeks have been rough on me, what with a scary and potentially life threatening diagnosis- and I still can't figure out how to tell my fiancé :(**

 **I was feeling a bit to depressed to write, but getting back into my writing has proved to be a major distraction, which I so desperately needed. So thank you to Lloyd of you who patiently stuck around. I will be updating all of my stories today.**

 **Super short chapter, but it's setting up for the next one. Promise!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **cloverlotus**

* * *

"Miss Smoak, you are officially discharged." Dr. Bett smiled. "However, I want to see you in here in two days for more respiratory work." Felicity nodded, now dressed in an outfit that Tommy and his fiancée dropped off. Jessica happened to be about the same size, thought a few inches taller, leaving Felicity to roll up the bottom of the jeans slightly.

"Of course." She smiled back.

"Make sure to read over your discharge papers, all instructions are there. Also, there's a list of symptoms that should you experience any of them, you need to come to the ER immediately. It's very imperative that you keep yourself hydrated as well. Lots of water, Missouri Smoak. I suggested trying the Core brand. It's electrolytic so it'll ensure hydration." Dr. Bett directed.

"I also wanted to give you these." She said, pulling some pamphlets from a folder and handing them to Felicity. She took them and thumbed through, seeing the titles: 'Smoke Inhalation in Adults', 'Trauma Therapy', 'PTSD: Symptoms & Treatment', and the last one, 'Domestic Violence & Abuse'. She bit her lip, shifting uncomfortably in the chair across from Bett.

"Umm…" Felicity started.

"There you are, babe!" Cooper called, approaching the pair. Felicity quickly restacked the brochures in order to hide the domestic violence pamphlet. Cooper sauntered up to her, pulling her into his arms. "I was so worried babe. I've been trying to visit but the nurse wouldn't let me in."

Felicity blood cooled in her veins, sending chills through her body. Dr. Bett cautiously watched the exchange before standing and introducing herself.

"So is everything done here? Can I take my girl home now?" Cooper asked politely. Dr. Bett's eyes flitted to Felicity, who avoided eye contact.

"Um, sure." she said, her eyes not leaving from Felicity. "I'll see you the day after tomorrow for your check up, Miss Smoak. If you need anything before then, my number is on your discharge forms. Don't hesitate to call, 24 hours okay?"

Felicity nodded wordlessly before Cooper led her out into the parking lot. He opened the passenger door and she settled into her seat silently. Moments later, Cooper slid in beside her.

"Tell me you've learned your lesson." He said, sounding exasperated.

"I have." Felicity whispered, keeping her eyes forward. Cooper sighed and took the car out of park.

"I found us a new place. It's pretty snazzy. 1405 Graymalkin Lane." He said. It's huge, babe, you're gonna love it." He smiled, excitedly, as he pulled into the road. Why did that address sound to familiar? Felicity brushed it off and just nodded in response. "I also got you a new phone and some clothes. They're waiting at the house."

The rest of the ride was filled with Cooper's one-sided conversation, while Felicity thought about Oliver Queen's phone number, written on a small piece of paper, and burning a hole in her pocket.

The finally pulled onto Graymalkin Lane and Felicity watched the numbers on the houses, remember the familiarity of the homes. She'd definitely been here before, but she couldn't quite place the memory.

Then she saw it.

1407 Graymalkin Lane.

They'd moved into the Merlyn's old home…

…next door to the Queen Manor.

* * *

 **Oliver**

It was finally his day off, after a long week on the job. It was great being back at the SCFD, but the off-key was still appreciated. Raisa and her husband had come by for breakfast that morning, and Oliver told them about the 'SOLD' sign on the neighboring house. The couple agreed that Oliver should pay a visit to his neighbors, Raisa even baking an apple pie for him to bring them.

After much convincing, Oliver finally agreed and when the couple left, he settled on the sofa. He wondered who finally purchased the pricey home next door, considering that it had been for sale since the Merlyns moved out of it in 2005.

The home wasn't nearly as big as the Queen Manor, but it was still rather large. He, Tommy, and Digg had loads of fond memories in that house. Breaking Oliver thoughts was the doorbell, and he got up to let Tommy in.

"What's up, you ready to see who bought my old place?" Tommy smiled, over excited due to the cut of the money Malcolm sent him from the sale.

"Yeah, just let me grabbed the pie Raisa made." Oliver replied heading into the kitchen. The two men left the Manor and took the familiar walk you the neighboring house. Once on the front step, Tommy rang the bell, a wide grin on his face.

"One minute!" a male voice called. About thirty seconds later the door swung open. Tommy was about to introduce himself, when Oliver shoved the pie into his hands, mumbling 'hold this', before turning his attention back to Cooper, and punching the coward in the face as hard as he could. The scrawny man, fell to the floor as Tommy gaped at his friend.

"Oliver! What the hell, man!" Tommy yelled.

"Cooper, may I—" the woman's voice stopped short as Tommy and Oliver both looked at her.

"Lis? What're you—? Wait." Tommy said turning to Oliver. "Is this who I think it is?" he asked pointing at Cooper, who was holding his now bleeding nose and groaning. Oliver sharply nodded, keeping his eyes locked on Felicity, who appeared to be in shock.

Tommy shoved the pie back into Oliver hands, before lifting Cooper by his collar and delivering a second blow to the man's face.

* * *

 **This is more than likely going to be first in my next round of updates. I'll do my best to have it up before Saturday!**

 **xoxo cloverlotus**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there my little lotus blossoms! I know my updates are long overdue, but I'm working on it, (as well as a short season 6 Olicity fic). I am going in for a mastectomy tomorrow but I intend on spending a decent amount of my recuperation writing. Post surgery I will have to forego chemo, so my writing schedule _may_ get a little slower , but bear with me!**

* * *

 **Oliver**

Once on the front step, Tommy rang the bell, a wide grin on his face.

"One minute!" a male voice called. About thirty seconds later the door swung open. Tommy was about to introduce himself, when Oliver shoved the pie into his hands, mumbling 'hold this', before turning his attention back to Cooper, and punching the coward in the face as hard as he could. The scrawny man, fell to the floor as Tommy gaped at his friend.

"Oliver! What the hell, man!" Tommy yelled.

"Cooper, may I—" the woman's voice stopped short as Tommy and Oliver both looked at her.

"Lis? What're you—? Wait." Tommy said turning to Oliver. "Is this who I think it is?" he asked pointing at Cooper, who was holding his now bleeding nose and groaning. Oliver sharply nodded, keeping his eyes locked on Felicity, who appeared to be in shock.

Tommy shoved the pie back into Oliver hands, before lifting Cooper by his collar and delivering a second blow to the man's face.

"Um, guys!" Felicity yelled out, staring at the scene that just unfolded in front of her. Tommy and Oliver were towering over Cooper, Cooper on his ass with a nose bleed and busted lip, and Oliver holding a pie, (that she knew was made by Raisa; it had been her favorite in high school).

"Feli—" Tommy began.

"What the _fuck_ were you guys thinking?!" Felicity asked the duo, who'd unfortunately been on this end of her loud voice a few times.

"Felicity, what the hell did he do to you?" Oliver asked, staring at the fresh bruises that adorned her body. She was dressed in predominantly pink and black workout gear. Clearly she had been working out before they'd arrived.

She was skinnier than Oliver remembered, but her body was very much in shape. But he barely noticed the sweat glistening over the contours of her slightly more than faint abs. He was too distracted by the one thing he knew Tommy now saw as well, seeing as his friend had Cooper lifted by the collar.

There were five bright red welts on Felicity's stomach, clearly new, as though she was whipped with a belt. Her right eye was only slightly swollen and purpling and there were corresponding handprints on her upper arms. But the most disturbing part was the bite mark on her inner left wrist. It was bright red, probably done no longer than half an hour ago.

"I didn't do ( _anything_ to her!" Cooper yelled, still in Tommy's grip. "Tell them, Lis!"

Oliver looked back to Felicity, a knowing look on his face. He could see the she was heavily contemplating something from the deep furrow in her brows.

"Fe-li-ci-ty. Tell us the truth." Oliver practically begged.

"Yeah, Felicity, tell these assholes what really happened." Cooper said, almost tauntingly, as Tommy roughly released his hold.

"I… I fell. Down the stairs." She muttered, looking down at her feet.

"There you have it gentlemen." Cooper smiled, sauntering over to Felicity and wrapping an arm around her. Oliver could see her wince in pain at the simple action. "Now. Get the fuck off of my property or I'll have you arrested for trespassing and assault." Oliver's eyes flitted over to Tommy's in silent communication. A quick nod from Tommy and the men were on their way back to the Queen manor.

"I'm gonna kill him." Oliver growled, plopping down on a chair at the dining table.

"I'll help you hide the body." Tommy retorted with an irritated shake of his head.

"How did she end up with asshole? Did you see those marks? She just got out of the fucking hospital and he's already putting his hands on her!" Oliver shouted, standing abruptly and flinging the pie across the dining room.

"Why the hell haven't the cops gotten involved?" Tommy asked. "Like, doesn't that fire count as attempted murder? She would've died had we not arrived when we did."

"I don't know, man. But I'm ready to take action into my own hands." Oliver replied, scrubbing his face with his hands. "I don't understand why she's protecting him. Look what's he's doing to her."

"She's afraid of him." Tommy said, simply. "I just hope we didn't cause more problems for her by going over there."

"Same." Oliver sighed. "Hey. Isn't Jessica's sister a cop?"

"Oh yeah, Dinah. I'll have Jess give her a call and I'll talk to Laurel to help her get a warrant." Tommy answered, pulling out his phone and quickly sending out a text to his fiancée.

"Hopefully she can make it quick. I don't like the idea of Felicity under that roof." Oliver spoke solemnly. "Can you imagine how different things would've been if she'd never left?"

"Oh you guys would've been married by now." Tommy chuckled. "Probably kid or two, and a puppy 'cause goodness knows how badly Lis wanted one."

"I would've treated her right, Tommy." Oliver sighed, his heart aching a bit. "I could've made her so happy."

"I know, bro. It'll happen one day. There's a reason she's back in your life after all of these years."

* * *

 **Felicity**

Her heart pounded as she watched Cooper slowly approach her. She swallowed her nerves— quite literally— and stood in place, attempting to look confident.

Feeling a tad bit confident knowing that Oliver was right next door.

Worst case scenario, Cooper would finally snap and kill her, but was that really such a bad thing? Death would actually be favorable as opposed to the shitstorm her life had become.

"Baby," Cooper began, gently, "I think you and I need to have a talk about what just happened here." He dabbed at the split in his lip with the edge of his hand. He continued to move forward and hadn't realized that she was backing up until her back hit the wall.

Cooper's hand came to rest on the wall to the left of Felicity's head. He tipped his head down to lock eyes with hers, a hurt expression on his face. They stared, unblinkingly, before Cooper sighed.

"Felicity." He breathed, shutting his eyes for a moment. He reopened his eyes and searched hers. Felicity kept her eyes locked on his, standing as tall as she could in her sneakers. "You told me that you loved me. But yet, you called over your AA friend."

"I didn't—"

"Shh, shh, shh." He hushed, a finger to his lips. He slowly brought down his hand, keeping one beside her head. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a folded up post-it note and waved it front of her. "Don't lie to me, I found _Oliver's_ number in your pocket."

Felicity snapped her mouth shut and gulped. Cooper looked down at the paper and sighed, a look of hurt flashing across his face.

"Felicity," he began, "I'm trying my best not to get mad at you right now. What you've here is rather serious, and if I'm being honest with you, it kinda fucking hurts."

"I'm sorry." The blond whispered back. Her eyes flitted down to her hands. There was no point in telling him that she didn't call Oliver, and that he happened to show up at pure coincidences. Cooper's hand slammed against the wall, the slap echoing in her ear, and making her jump with a gasp.

"Dammit Felicity! Sorry doesn't fix everything!" he roared, the post-it long forgotten on the floor. "I've been trying to make this relationship work for the last four years! _FOUR YEARS,_ FELICITY! This fucking Oliver guy comes along and now your disrespecting me? Doing shit behind my back?!"

"Cooper, I—" she began, his face so close, their noses were touching.

"Are you _FUCKING_ him?!" He roared, sending chills through her body.

"I swear to you I'm not, I never have or planned to!" She cried out, all in one breath, tears now rushing down her cheeks. Cooper breathed out, his eyes softening slightly.

"I want you to go upstairs and take a shower." He murmured, wiping away her tears with both thumbs, his hands cradling her face. "When you're done, pack a bag. I need a little space." Felicity's face twisted into confusion, as Cooper continued to talk. "I don't care where you sleep tonight, just make sure your ass is back here tomorrow morning, 9 a.m. sharp. We're going to have breakfast and a discussion about your behavior. Understood?"

"Yes." She whispered, nodding her head furiously and blinking back tears. Cooper slid a finger beneath her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his.

"Now you know what happens if you don't show up tomorrow, correct? " he asked, raising his brow. Felicity gulped, knowing exactly what the threat was.

And she knew that she would be back here tomorrow, because there was too much on the line. Cooper held out his pinky.

"Promise me." He whispered. Felicity raised her pinky, interlocking it with his. He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead then backed away. "Go get ready." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. Felicity finally moved away from the wall with a sigh. She turned to walk up the stairs and about midway up, Cooper called out to her. "When you come back tomorrow, I expect there to be a full 180 with your attitude."

She offered a sharp nod, before jogging up the stairs.

* * *

 **Oliver**

Tommy had just left minutes prior when Oliver heard the doorbell. He put his beer on the kitchen counter and walked towards the front door. He swung it open with his left hand, beyond shocked at who was on the other side.

Thea.

A very _pregnant_ Thea.

"You gonna let me in or are you just going to stare at your niece?" she asked, nervously with a small smile. Oliver quickly pulled her into his arms.

"Thea, I- I can't believe you're here." He whispered into her hair, which was now much shorter than he remembered. She wrapped her arms tightly around her older brother.

"I missed you _so_ much, Ollie." She whispered. "Now let me in, its cold out here."

"Um, is this a bad time?" a familiar voice asked from just feet behind Thea. The Queen siblings broke apart, Thea turning around, to find a person that neither of them expected.

"Felicity?" they whispered in unison. Felicity licked her lips and motioned to the house.

"C-can I come in? Inside? Please."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm updating everything as soon as possible and I truly appreciate your patience!**

 **xoxo cloverlotus**


	5. Chapter 5

"Um, is this a bad time?" a familiar voice asked from just feet behind Thea. The Queen siblings broke apart, Thea turning around, to find a person that neither of them expected.

"Felicity?" they whispered in unison. Felicity licked her lips and motioned to the house.

"C-can I come in? Inside? Please." She asked, her voice shaking.

"Yeah, absolutely, come in." Oliver said, as Thea crossed the threshold into the manor.

"Thanks." Felicity murmured, stepping inside before Oliver shut and locked the door.

"Um, why don't we all head to the living room, Felicity, let me take your bag." He offered, grabbing the small duffel from her shoulder, and hoisting it onto his own. The three trotted into said living room, Thea leading the way.

Thea sat her purse on the coffee table, pulled of her jacket, and tossed it in the armchair, before sitting in it. Oliver placed the duffel next to Thea's, then sat on the sofa near his sister, but leaving space, to offer Felicity a choice. She could sit between them, or if she wanted space, she could sit on the opposite sofa.

He was just about to speak, when he noticed that Felicity was still standing. "Have a seat, Lis, make yourself at home." He offered. The short, shivering blonde, quickly made her way to the opposite sofa, her head down and hands entwined.

Oliver got a good look at her. He didn't miss the way she was shaking, or the thin sheen of sweat that adorned her forehead. Nor was he oblivious to her grinding her teeth, or how her pupils were blown wide.

She was undoubtedly high at the moment, and Oliver suddenly heard her words in his head. Cooper was the one who introduced herself to it, and he was getting a first-hand look at what's it's doing to her.

Felicity sat quietly, doing everything in her power to avoid their eyes, though having a hard time avoiding Thea's baby bump. She cleared her throat gently before merely whispering, "Congratulations." Her hands were shaking dramatically, though she did her best to control it. She'd been using coke long enough for her subconscious to be intact during a trip, but that didn't mean she didn't feel the high.

Feeling the adrenaline and blood racing through her veins, in a frenzy.

God, she really needed to be moving right now.

"Thank you!" Thea said brightly, in an attempt to lighten the sullen mood. "We're in the home stretch. One more month."

"Yeah? Boy or girl?" Oliver asked, ensuring that he was dividing his attention between the two women in his living room.

"A niece _and_ nephew." Thea beamed, earning a breathless chuckle from Felicity.

"That must be exciting, huh?" the blonde replied, her words flying out of her mouth in a hurry. "You know, the best of both worlds. You wouldn't even need to have another kid. I mean, you could have another kid if you wanted, I'm not saying you should only have two kids, it's just like the dream to a lot of people. One little girl, one boy, white picket fence and a dog. Sorry I'm talking to much, I'll be stopping now." Felicity quickly cast her eyes downwards, lacing her shaking fingers together.

"I am… impressed that you can still do that." Oliver smirked lightly, trying not to show how irritated he was that she was high right now. No, he wasn't irritated with her, he was irritated with Cooper. That irritation only heightened with the next thing Oliver noticed. "Um… Felicity, your nose is bleeding."

* * *

Tommy Merlyn stood in front of the precinct, a steaming caramel macchiato in one hand and a paper bag full of banana nut muffins in the other. He asked Jessica to speak to her sister for him, and while she agreed that her sister would surely help, she ordered that he stop being afraid, and talk to his soon to be sister-in-law himself.

Dinah Drake was a very bad ass, and certifiably scary woman in Tommy's eyes. He'd once watched her break a man's hand with a simple flick of her wrist, and he'd never looked at her the same.

Tommy sighed, and walked up the short set of stairs, entering the building, he head straight for the front desk.

"Hi, McKenna. They have you on desk duty?" he she'd in surprise.

"I'm four months prego, I'm on desk duty until further notice." She chuckled, her eyes lighting up.

"What? Congratulations! I know Slade has to be over the moon." Tommy replied, the idea of having a kid with Jessica going through his mind. He lived her more than anything. He was so happy to have found one woman to settle down with.

"Yeah, he is. A little too excited, and definitely a bit too much Papa Bear." She joked. "So, what can I do for you, Merlyn? Who are you here to butter up?" she asked, gesturing to the coffee and paper bag.

"Well, Jess told me that Dinah is stuck on overnighters all week." Tommy shrugged, as McKenna scribbled his name on a visitor sticker, and handed it to him. "Thanks for the souvenir."

"You better actually put that shit on, Merlyn. You are not getting me in trouble for roaming around without a visible pass!" she called after him as he head to the office of one Lieutenant Dinah Drake.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, not looking up from the file she was reading, her door already open.

"Hey," Tommy began, as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him, and finally gaining her attention. "A friend of mine is in trouble and she needs help. And also Jess, told me that you were going to be pulling all-nighters, so I figured you could use a pick-me-up." He finished, lifting the gifts. The brunette woman's eyes lit up in gratitude.

"Oh, Merlyn, I may actually like having you around." Dinah joked, accepting the gifts with a large gulp of the caffeine.

"Thanks, I think." He chuckled, as he sat across from her.

"So, your friend?" Dinah asked, setting the bag of muffins to the side, and sipping more of the hot macchiato.

"Her boyfriend beats her!" He blurted out, before taking a deep breath. "He beats her so badly, and Dinah, I saw some of the bruises myself. I'm pretty sure he tried to kill her. She almost fucking died from smoke inhalation! How the _fuck_ is he _not_ in jail?!" Tommy yelled, all of his anger finally rising to the surface.

When had he stood and began pacing? He placed his hands on his hips, sighing again. "I'm sorry, it's just… I went to high school with this girl. I knew her. She was the nicest person ever and she reminded me so much of my mom." Tommy slowly sat back down, placing his elbows on the desk, and his hands on his temples. "God, it's like watching my father beat my mother all over again."

"I'm so sorry, Tommy." Dinah sighed, sympathetically. "We'll get your friend out of this if it's the last thing I do. I promise. Besides, the D.A. owes my a favor. I should be able to get a warrant, no problem."

"Thank you, Dinah." Tommy whispered, offering a broken smile. "I'm really lucky to be gaining you as a sister-in-law."

"Are you kidding?" Dinah smiled. "You're already my brother."

* * *

"Oliver, why is he doing this to me? Why does he hate me so much?" Felicity whispered, as fresh tears crawled down her slightly sunken cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was currently in the crashing phase of her high. She was feeling depressed. She looked so childlike sitting on Oliver's marble bathroom floor. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her back was against the bathtub. Oliver was sitting across from her, trying to be there for her as much as he could. He was hating that he wasn't able to be there for her before this.

"Felicity, you need to let me help you, honey." He whispered, grateful that after having some leftovers, Thea had fallen asleep in her old bedroom. "I can make sure that he never hurts you again, baby, you just have to let me." Oliver reached over, wiping a tear from her face.

"You can't help me." She whispered solemnly, with a slow shake of her head.

"Yes I _can."_ Oliver replied seriously, moving closer, and taking her small, cold hands in his.

"Oliver. You can't." Felicity stated, decidedly. "You don't understand how much power he has."

"So help me understand, Felicity." He pleaded. What the hell kind of power could Cooper Seldon have that allowed him to treat her this? For her to be too afraid to leave?

"You can't tell anyone I told you." She whispered, glancing around the bathroom as if to ensure no one was watching them.

"You have my word." He promised.

"Two years ago… he set up a car accident. My mom and I… my mom… almost didn't make it." The blonde took a deep shuddering breath before continuing. "While we were getting surgeries, he had a kill chip implanted. In _both_ of us. She still doesn't know… she thinks I'm dead. She went to a funeral for me and everything."

Oliver swallowed his shock, and remained silent as he waited for her to continue.

"He made me dye my hair and change my wardrobe, and here I am, back in Starling."

"Felicity. Give me one good reason why I _shouldn't_ take this to the police."

"Because ninety percent of the SCPD is on his payroll. Not to mention the commissioner, and a shit ton of government officials and judges."

"You're not going back there tomorrow." Oliver decided as he stood and held his hand out to her. She accepted the help as he easily pulled her up.

Once Felicity was standing, she placed her hands on his shoulders, leaned up, and quickly pressed her lips to his. Oliver easily allowed his lower lip to be sucked into her mouth, kissing her back for just a moment before pulling back.

"I… I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be." Oliver replied quickly. "One day, I'm going to kiss you. And it will be everything we need and want it to be. But not like this, not while you're so vulnerable."

"I love you." She slurred slightly. "I've always loved you. I loved you since I was in the seventh grade." Oliver's heart warmed with her confession.

"I love you, too, sweetheart." He murmured, leading her towards the guest room next door to his.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Umm…"

"Please?" she asked again, pouting.

"Yeah… yeah okay." He replied, reluctantly. Of course he wanted Felicity close. He just didnt want to ruin things before they had a chance to begin.

"You know… I always wanted to call you, Oliver. If… if I could've gotten in contact with you over the years—"

"I know, honey. What matters is that you're here now. I'm not letting you go." Oliver replied. " _Never_ again."


	6. Power

Oliver woke up the next morning around six, a head full of blonde hair under his nose. Felicity's head was on his chest, with an arm wrapped around his torso and a leg draped over his. His eyes followed the curve of her back down to her waist, where his arm was locked tight around her, keeping her close. He could tell from her breathing pattern that she was in a deep sleep, so after watching her for about a good ten minutes, he finally detangled his body from hers.

A good stretch awakened his sleeping muscles, but Oliver couldn't ignore that one particular appendage was more than awake. He sighed, _'cold shower then coffee it is'_. He took one last look at the love of his life sleeping in his bed, before heading to his en-suite bathroom for a shower. This was never the way he pictured this happening. He couldn't wait to get her away from Cooper.

And then beat Cooper's ass.

"Soon." He muttered to himself as he turned on the shower and stripped out of his sweatpants and t-shirt. Soon he would have Cooper behind bars. He would help Felicity heal from her wounds, especially the emotional ones. He would show her what it feels like to actually be loved. She would never hurt again.

He wouldn't let _anyone_ hurt her again.

He finished his shower, exiting the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, so that he could grab some clothes for a run. The first thing Oliver noticed was Felicity sitting up in bed, his olive green hoodie swallowing her tiny body. Her blue eyes were the brightest he'd seen them since his teen years. She crossed her legs, and pulled the sweater over her head, discarding it behind her. The small blonde was dressed in a silk, loose fitting shorts and camisole set. Black with green… was that binary code?

"Felicity." He murmured, in a warning tone. He knew exactly what she was doing, but this wasn't the way he'd wanted this to happen. Unfortunately for his heart, this seemed to be the way his cock wanted it to happen, and it was definitely going to be difficult to _not_ sleep with her right now.

"Oliver." She murmured back, in the same tone, but adding a teasing edge to it. Felicity looked so innocent; she always looked innocent. But now she looked… _sexy_ as well. Oliver's eyes trailed down the low cut of her top, leading to the curve of her breasts. And of course it was from there that his sight noticed that she was braless. He swallowed, feeling his Adams apple bob in his throat, making his throat tighten as the blonde bit her lip.

The same way she used to in high school. Oliver remembered complimenting her for the first time. Telling her that she looked pretty when she'd first put electric blue highlights throughout her dark hair. He told her that the blue in her hair brought out the blue in her eyes. He remember how she blushed a soft shade of pink, then looked down at her textbook and bit her lip.

It was the moment he'd fallen in love with her.

"Please." She whispered, a desperate look in her blue eyes. Oliver took slow paced steps toward the bed, his hands at his sides. He knew what it was that Felicity wanted and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to give it to her. But frankly, he wasn't sure if she remembered what he said to her the previous night about her vulnerability. He sat beside her on the bed and looked down at his hands, licking his lips as he thought about what he was about to say. He could hear her lightly suck in a breath as he finally made eye contact with her.

"Please say something." Felicity whispered, her eyes wide and doe like. Oliver was about to speak when she continued, stringing all of her words together in one breath, "I'm sorry, I should have not done that, I don't want to scare you away or anything like that and I don't want you to feel pressured or obligated to have sex with me just because I really, _really_ want that. It's just.. well, this is the first time in _years_ that I have felt some semblance of freedom. This is the first time in so long that I have a chance to do something that _I_ want to do… and I don't know if I'll ever get this kind of opportunity again."

She let out a small puff of air and blushed, putting her hands down on her lap. Oliver smirked as he realized that sober, and away from Cooper, Felicity Smoak was still very much herself. But, his heart broke for this beautiful woman. He hated the amount of control Cooper has had on her for so long. He gently picked up both of her cold hands, his eyes flitting over the beautiful mess of blonde curls.

" _Fe-li-ci-ty_ , listen to me." He began, pulling her right hand close to his heart and kissing her knuckles. "One, you can't scare me away. Nothing you do could ever scare me away." He paused, staring into her eyes to show her he was serious. "And you'll have nothing but opportunities. You're _not_ going back to that house, Do you understand?"

"Oliver." She began, a slow, apologetic shake of her head. "I think _you're_ the one that doesn't understand." Felicity sighed, a tear pulling at the corner of her eye as she stared, not _at_ , but _through_ Oliver. He could feel the gentle vibrations of her hands through his chest, as she attempted to settle her nerves. "After everything I told you last night… do _you_ understand what will happen if I'm not walking through that door in the next hour and a half?"

"Felicity... are you one hundred percent sure?" He asked, a nervous pit settling in his stomach. What were the chances that everything she'd told him last night was true? "About the chip?" he clarified.

"I've seen the things he could do. He and his… foster brother are dangerous people. And so are the men that work for them. I wouldn't doubt him." She responded, surely and seriously. "Oliver, please. Just let me have this little bit of power over him." Oliver raised his brow in thought. He couldn't deny how much he wanted her, despite that this isn't the way he wanted things to happen. He had a serious problem admitting that he didn't like being in control of this situation. But he couldn't let Felicity go back. He wouldn't .

"Listen to me, if you really think that you can help me get out of this, then okay." She spoke up, as if reading his mind. "But this is the kind of thing we need to plan. It won't just happen overnight, and beside that, I am not putting my mother's life at risk. Period."

"How do I know if I let you go, that you'll come back?" Oliver asked, just testing the waters to see how she would answer.

"We'll work it to out. Cooper is a busy man, and I know how to distort his tracker, though he probably knows that I'm here. I'm pretty sure this is exactly where he expected me to be." Felicity said, more to herself than to him. "Now can you please make a decision, because that hour and a half that I mentioned earlier has turned into an hour and twenty-seven minutes, and I'd like a chance to have a shower before I go."

Oliver sat in silence for a moment, weighing his options, before murmuring "fuck it, " And leaning over to crash his lips to hers. The blonde's fingers instantly carded through the strands at the nape of his neck. Felicity pulled him back, on top of her, as she lay on his silken sheets. He kept his arms bent, holding his weight.

"I love you." She murmured against his lips, between kisses. The simple words hardened him, and he pressed against her core, making her moan softly against his lips.

"Are you one hundred percent sure that you want to do this right now?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, Oliver, I'm positive." She growled, surprising him as she tore off his already loosened towel, and tossing it on the floor. He licked his lips and swallowed, before helping her remove her camisole. Felicity's small hands flew to the waistband of her shorts, tugging them down. Oliver came to her aid, sitting back to pull them off over her feet. He then leaned over to his nightstand for a condom. "No! I'm on the pill, I want to feel all of you." She whispered, pulling his head down to kiss her again.

Oliver, of course, obeyed, kissing down her neck and down to her breasts. If they were going to do this because she wanted to feel powerful, then he was going to go the whole nine yards. He was definitely going to start by tasting her. He feathered his tongue over her rosebud nipple, Felicity's back arching, as she moaned lightly.

Gentle lips pressed down Felicity's abdomen, and she shivered as Oliver softly when over her scars. She glanced down at him, his lips hovering over the brightest red welt from yesterday morning's belt punishment.

"I promise that I will _always_ love every, single part of you. You always have been and always will be the most beautiful woman I've ever known." He whispered, the blonde folding her lips in, as her eyes watered. He had just barely brushed his lips over the welt, before moving down to kiss the tops of her thighs. He inhaled lightly, the smell of her arousal sending shock waves through his cock. He then settled between her legs, kissing her inner thighs, then letting out a satisfied breath as he reached where she wanted him most.

Felicity's eyes rolled back as Oliver licked a stripe up her pussy. She moaned with her mouth closed, being mindful that Thea was asleep just across the hall. He continued In a vertical pattern, allowing her to ride his tongue, her hips moving at a fast, steady pace. His tongue focused on her clit, forming circles whose circumferences brushed her lips. Each time gaining a half moan-half grunt and a jerk of her petite hips.

Oliver started off, pushing in one, long index finger, pumping it in and out as his tongue kept up work. He relished in the feeling of her clenching around his finger and knew that she was close. His tongue tightened the circles, focusing them solely on her beautiful bundle of nerves, then her inserted a second finger, and quickened his pace.

Felicity's hips became erratic, and she bit her lip, enough to draw a small amount of blood. Oliver could feeling her clenching in a faster pace, and the moment her fingers clawed at his scalp, he backed up, watching her bright blue eyes pop open in betrayal.

"No!" she whined.

"Not yet, baby." He whispered, breathing on her throbbing core. "Some other time— because believe me, we will be doing this many more times— I'll give you multiple orgasms, but right now, I just want you to have one really big one. Is that okay, honey?" She bit her lip, thinking for a moment, before nodding with a smirk. Oliver smirked back before kissing his way back up her body, careful to skip her scars this time, and focusing on her breasts. He licked and laved, while using every finger but his thumb to rub slow circles in her wetness.

"O-Oliver." Felicity half moaned, half panted, as she hugged him closer and slowly rocked against his hand. She shuddered, nearly coming, when Oliver took his hand away. He hovered over her small frame, moving up to place gentle kisses on her collarbone, then trailing upwards to stop at her neck. The smooth sounds of her gentle moans enveloped him, making him harder than he's ever been. "Mark me, Oliver. " She breathed.

Who was he to _not_ follow the blonde's orders?

So he turned his energy over to marking the love of his life as his, Cooper Seldon be damned. Felicity writhed beneath him, her breathy moans in his ear, threatening to get louder. He kept up a pattern of sucking and biting on her pulse point, while grinding himself against her slick center. It wasn't long before he was so hard that he couldn't take it. He desperately needed to be inside her. Oliver leaned back, still slowly grinding as he admired his handwork on her neck. The bright red mark deepening before his eyes. He stopped moving, then lowered his head, gently kissing her lips, feeling her hum against his own.

"Ready?" he rasped against her swollen lips.

"Yes." Felicity murmured pecking his lips. "Please." Another kiss. "Now." She growled before running her teeth over his bottom lip. That was all of the confirmation that Oliver needed, before lining himself up with her entrance, and slowly pushing in. He kept his eyes locked on hers, as the blonde's breathy moan hit his face. Once he was buried to her hilt, he brushed his lips against hers.

"I love you." He whispered, brushing his nose against hers, then pulling out till the very tip, and pushing back in with a groan. She wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging his steady pumps. Felicity's nails scratched at his scalp, Oliver burying his face in her neck. He could feel her tightening around his cock, stuttered moans and warm breath fanning his ear. He knew that they were both close, and groaned against her throat, sending the absolute, most delicious tingle down her spine. The blonde's back arched, like a perfect bow, as she came, biting back a scream, but clawing his back just hard enough to draw blood. A few pumps more blew Oliver right over the edge of the cliff with her.

"Thank you." Felicity murmured in his ear, still catching her breath. "Jesus, thank you, Oliver." Said man, raised his head from her neck and looked down at the beautiful, beaming woman beneath him. He couldn't help but chuckle at her bright smile.

"Go shower, babe." He murmured, pecking her nose with a gentle kiss. He felt bad for diminishing her radiant smile by pulling out of and rolling off of her. "I'm going to clean up and make some breakfast.

"Okaaay." The blonde groaned, sitting up and stretching her arms and legs.

"I left a towel and spare toothbrush in the bathroom for you." He told her, while cleaning himself off with a baby wipe he'd obtained from his nightstand.

"Awesome, thank you." She replied, standing and walking to the bathroom in shameless nudity. Felicity made her shower quick, but thorough, wanted to enjoy the rest of the time she had with Oliver and Thea. Felicity thought to herself as the hot water ran over her. How amazing would it be to have a normal life? To have never moved away in the first place. Things between her and Oliver would've been great and she could've been happy, rather than entrapped in this mess.

She wrapped up her shower, leaving the en-suite bathroom in a fluffy, green towel. She dressed in lightly distressed jeans, a maroon top, and taupe, suede booties. She brushed her hair up into neat ponytail and put on her glasses. She stared at her pajamas strewn on the floor before deciding to leave them in Oliver hamper.

Oliver had cooked up mushroom, pepper, and mozzarella omelets and was just taking Belgian waffles put of the waffle maker when Felicity came in. He opted to skip the bacon since the smell still made Thea nauseous. And speaking of the tiny, pregnant, brunette, she was happily munching on waffles with whipped cream.

The three made light conversation, hoping to keep things from being awkward. Particularly, since Oliver had told Thea all about Cooper Seldon, and she hadn't missed the brand new hickey that Felicity was sporting. About a quarter to nine, Felicity frowned.

"Well, this has been fun." She began, standing from the table. "But I should be going. We should definitely do this again soon. Maybe this weekend or some time next week."

"Yeah?" Oliver asked, still torn and uncomfortable about the blonde leaving the mansion.

"Wait! You're _going_?" Thea asked in disbelief her cheeks stuffed with waffle and whipped cream.

"Look, Thea, you don't understand." Felicity sighed, looking down at her hands. "I don't have time to explain right now, but I'll get a burner cell to Oliver as soon as I can and we can _try_ to figure something out… for some reason, your brother really wants to help me out of this." She shrugged, her eyes turning to Oliver.

"It's because he loves you!" "It's because I love you." The Queen siblings replied simultaneously. Felicity had already heard Oliver say it, but hearing it from Thea was surprising. Felicity licked her lips, then swallowed, while looking between them. Her bag was already by the door, all she had to do was leave. She offered them a weak smile and sucked in a breath.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She muttered, quickly turning away and leaving. Thea turned to Oliver in disbelief.

"Are you seriously just going to let her leave?!"she yelled at her older brother, as they clearly heard the front door open and close.

"What choice do I have, Thea?" he asked seriously, finally turning to his sister.

"I swear to God, Oliver Jonas Queen, if you don't fucking go after that woman, I will kick your ass!" Thea yelled, standing just as a gush of water flooded her legs. "Oh, fuck!"

"Did… did your water just _break?"_ Oliver asked, his eyes wide with shock.

* * *

Felicity looked at her watch, noting that it's was currently eight- fifty one. She definitely had time to be punctual. The hickey on her neck seemed to burn her skin and she wondered if she made the wrong decision. Cooper for sure was going to be pissed when he saw it. But at the same time, Felicity didn't regret it. Being with Oliver was the most loved and empowered she'd felt in years. It was the most fun she'd had in years in if she was being honest, it did feel pretty good to defy Cooper.

She'd made up her mind. She was going to walk into that house with her head held high, she could do this. It wasn't long before she reached the front door. She stood there for a moment, took a deep breath, then pulled her keys from her jeans pocket before unlocking the door.

"Miss Smoak, is that you?" Cooper's voice called from the kitchen, making the small blonde roll her eyes. She left her bag by the door and dropped her keys into the bowl, before strutting into the kitchen. A large breakfast was spread across the table with a pitcher of mimosa. Cooper was flipping pancakes with his back to her. Felicity almost felt bad, it seemed the split personality man was having one of his rare good days. The kind of day that used to remind her of the reason she fell for him in the first place.

But Cooper Seldon was toxic. To himself and most definitely for her, and so she couldn't allow him control over her life anymore. She just knew she had to play it smart. The last thing she wanted was for him to get his partner involved. Cooper may be dangerous but his partner was absolutely brutal. She had to sit in on one of their arms meeting once and watched the cold blooded man stab their only female team member in the throat with a pen.

 _Straight through._

"Did you sleep we—" Cooper began as he turned around to face her, stopping short to signal that he'd seen it. He wasn't even looking at her face, his eyes were latched to her neck. "Lis?... did.. did you sleep with that guy?" he asked, hurt evident in his voice. He slowly inched closer, gently touching the hickey that he'd yet to remove his eyes from. "Y-you… _fucked_ him. Didn't you? Jesus, Lis, what's gotten into you lately? It's like I don't even know you anymore." Felicity stayed quiet, staring at his heartbroken face. The second someone knocked on the door, she took the opportunity to escape the situation before she started feeling bad for the asshole with the heartbroken expression on his face.

"SCPD!" Dinah was just calling as Felicity swung the door open, seeing the brunette woman with her partner.

"Umm… can I help you?" she asked, confused as to what the cops were doing on her doorstep.

"I have a warrant to search your home, Ms. Smoak. Is Mr. Seldon around?" Dinah asked sweetly, looking over the woman that Tommy had told her about.

"Who's at the door?" Cooper asked, coming up behind Felicity and seeing the two officers.

"Great, you _are_ home." The brunette woman beamed. "Sara, start the search. In the meantime, Mr. Seldon, why don't you tell me all about your domestically abusive ways."

* * *

"Thea, your water just _broke_ , I am not _leaving_ you alone."

"I'll be fine, Roy is staying at Star Inn, right down the block from Starling General. I'll take a cab and have him meet me. _You_ need to get Lis out of there, Ollie. _Now!"_ Thea growled, just as the door bell rang. Oliver sighed in exasperation before checking out see who it was. Opening the door, he found none other than Tommy and his fiancée.

"Right on time." Oliver said, letting go the pair inside, but still holding the door open. "Thea is here, and she's pregnant. Her water just broke, and I need you to drive her to the hospital. She's going to call her boyfriend, so that he could meet you there." Tommy and Jessica stood, staring at Oliver, slightly slack-jawed.

"Well," Tommy began. "We actually wanted to tell you that—"

"No time, but tell me when I get back and please keep me updated on my niece and nephew. " the slightly older man replied, before flying out of the mansion. Oliver quickly strode across the grass over to what used to be the Merlyn mansion, in under ten minutes, finding the front door already open.

* * *

"You told the cops that I was _abusing_ you?!" Cooper yelled, looking at the blonde in disbelief. It wasn't long before Sara returned down the stairs, dropping two large packages on cocaine on the floor.

"Well, look at that. I definitely have grounds to arrest you." Dinah smiled, looking between the couple, as she detached a pair of handcuffs from her hip. "Cooper Seldon, your are hereby under arrest for illegal possession of cocaine. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the state of Washington." Just as Dinah clipped the second cuff around Cooper's wrist, Oliver appeared at the open doorway, taking in the scene in front of him.

"You son of a bitch!" Felicity screamed, when she spotted Oliver. _"You_ did this, didn't you!?"

* * *

 **Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, I've just been super busy and sleepy. I've literally been writing this one chapter and nothing else for like the last month. To be honest, my time management skills are horrifically poor right now, but I'm working on it!**

 **That being said, I'm a little bit psyched to say that on Tuesday, I was given the great news that I am in remission! *inwardly squeals* Now, of course, this doesn't mean that I am _cured_. But that does mean that I get to take a break from chemo (THANK THE LORD) so long as he cancer doesn't grow or anything. Thank you to everyone who's still sticking around this story and of course, for all of the lovely, positive vibes!❤❤ you guys are absolutely amazing.**

 **Much love, xoxo Chloe ❤❤**


	7. Chapter 7

**Because I am absolutely shameless, (not just because I like the show Shameless), feel free to check out my new story, that I promise not to update again until my current stories have been updated, called "The Chronicles of Rich 'the Marriage Counselor' Dotcom".**

 **Also, this is kind of a filler chapter… sorry. This definitely should've been a longer chapter, but on the plus side, the next chapter will be filled with action! Thank you for reading and still sticking with this story. It means a lot!**

 **Also, also, my gift to you… never mind, I'll just let you see it when you get there ;)**

"Felicity, I swear—"

"You called the _cops_?" she growled, her voice low as the officer, named Sara, yelled something at Cooper about putting his hands on women.

"No… me and Tommy talked about it but—" Oliver began, still standing in the foyer.

"Miss Smoak, would you like to press charges?" Dinah interrupted sweetly.

"No. No, I am _not_ pressing charges." Felicity grumbled, leaving Dinah taken aback.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to press charges?" the concerned brunette asked again.

"I am _positive_ that I don't want to press charges. Thank you, detective."

"Okay, I won't involve you in this any further." Dinah nodded.

"Lis, I can't believe you did this to me." Cooper murmured.

"Your boyfriend is still going in for the cocaine. Sorry to have caused you an inconvenience this morning." The taller woman apologized.

"It's sounds like you did this one to yourself, Coop." Felicity murmured, sadly. "Don't worry, we both know I'll see you tomorrow or the day after at worst."

"I love you, baby, stay out of trouble." He called, as Dinah and Sara whisked him out of the door. Felicity locked the door before turning back to Oliver.

"Now, explain." Felicity demanded, her arms crossing over her chest as she walked past him. She turned around just a few feet away, as Oliver turned to face her, easily trapping him between herself and the door. "Is this why you and Tommy were here yesterday?!"

"Fe-li-ci-ty. No. I promise you." Oliver swore, holding his hands up in defense. He'd never been claustrophobic, but _damn_ did this side of Felicity make him feel as though the walls were closing in on him. It reminded him of the last time he'd been in this exact position with her, she was only thirteen, but she was even scary then. "We just came by to welcome whoever bought the old Merlyn home. We didn't know it was going to be you."

"And the cops?" she asked, her tone becoming deadly as she stalked toward him. He took a step back nearly bumping into the door; he'd forgotten how scary she could be, though to be fair, she was scarier now than in high school. He knew the drugs likely had something to do with that.

"When Tommy and I got back to my place, he offered to talk to Jessica's sister about getting him away from you." He admitted, watching her face twist in annoyance. "Her sister being the brunette detective that was just here… I agreed that he should talk to her but that was before everything you told me last night... and everything that happened this morning. I didn't get a chance to talk to Tommy again and tell him _not_ to get the police involved."

"Oliver, I swear to God if you're lying to me—"

"Felicity, I sat wear to God I would never lie to you. I never have and I'm not about to start now." He promised, as the blonde urged her back on him, walking towards the kitchen. Oliver reluctantly followed her as she shut her eyes, scrubbing her hands over her face before taking a deep breath. He watched quietly as she started the coffee maker, took down two mugs from the cupboard, then began throwing away the food Cooper had prepared.

"You can sit." She murmured, her voice low while gesturing to the expensive, pure white gold stools at the breakfast bar. He remained hushed as he sat down, his mind going over everything they'd said last night and all they had done that morning. Felicity continued to move around her kitchen, collecting a carton of half-&-half from the refrigerator and sugar from the cabinet, prior to placing said items on the breakfast bar. She turned back around to deposit the plates into the sink, rinsing them one by one before neatly positioning them inside of the dishwasher. She sighed as the coffee machine buzzed, then filled her mug a little less than three quarters of the way. She poured Oliver's a little closer to the top, assuming that he'd still drank his coffee black, the way he did in high school. Something she never understood, but according to him it was an " _acquired taste_ ".

"Thank you." He attempted to smile, when she had passed him the olive green, ceramic mug. Felicity nodded in response, before sitting across from him and adding cream and too much sugar to her coffee. She stirred the hot beverage slowly before taking a gratifying sip. The pair sat in a somewhat uncomfortable silence until their coffee was done. Oliver's phone buzzed with a text from Tommy, stating: _Thea is OK & Roy is here. no contractions yet. Docs don't expect the babies for 12-48 hrs._

"Felicity, I didn't mean for—"

"Shhh." She hushed, pressing a finger to her lips and slowly shaking her head. She stood and walked and walked around to the opposite side of the bar before grabbing Oliver's hand and pulling him to stand. He held his breath as he watched her somewhat emotionless face, while her hands slid up his chest to rest at he base if his neck. He shivered slightly as she stared up at him, her delicate fingers twirling the short nape hairs between her fingers.

"You didn't know the cops would be here this morning?" the blonde asked, her voice low and raspy, and her question sounding more like a statement.

"No." Oliver replied immediately, ensuring that his eyes remained locked on hers, while his hands stayed glued to his sides.

"Promise me." She whispered, her bright blue eyes shining.

"I promise." The moment that the words were out of his mouth, Felicity attached her lips to his. He finally allowed his hands to move, starting at her slender waist. He slowly slid his hands down to her hips, pausing to grab her ass along the way, as their lips moved in what was becoming a familiar dance.

Felicity felt as though her heart was pounding out of her chest at the feel of Oliver's strong hands roaming her body. She shivered when his teeth grazed her bottom lip, and she already knew that they were definitely about to repeat this morning.

But _this_ time, in the bed she shared with _Cooper_.

She pulled away just long enough to murmur, "master bed", before allowing Oliver to hoist her up in his arms, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist. He head straight for the bedroom that used to belong to Malcolm and Rebecca Merlyn. He took the stairs two at a time, with his eyes shut, and lips fastened to thee blonde's in his arms. He knew this house like his own from how much time he'd spent there as a child. Once they'd reaches the room, he deposited the small blonde into the center of the California King sized bed, climbing over her and refusing to let her lips go.

Oliver leaned up once he'd felt Felicity's hands pulling at the hem of his t-shirt. He quickly pulled it over his head, looking back in time to see her toss her own shirt to the floor. Her small hands went to reach for the button on her jeans, but he pushed her hands away, before leaning down to kiss her neck. Cooper was just arrested, and he for damn sure was going to use that to his advantage. There was no way he was about to rush this. He wanted every single part of her. He got settled between her legs while her tongue just barely brushed the roof of his mouth, making him growled into hers.

Oliver allowed his lips to travel from Felicity's throat down to kiss across her clavicles, then move to the top of her breasts. He sucked and nibbled just above the cups of her bra, allowing his tongue to peek into one, just low enough to brush across her nipple. Her moan, and subsequent thrust of her hips, made Oliver's cock press into the zipper of his jeans as he snaked an arm behind her to snap her bra open. He leaned back, the small blonde moving forward to follow him, though reluctantly releasing his lips.

He pulled the bra straps down her shoulders, tossing it to the side before wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her chest. He moved his mouth to capture one of her nipples, his tongue swirling around it and making her legs tighten around his waist. Oliver adjusted his arms to push Felicity's breasts closer together, until her nipples were nearly touching. His mouth enveloped both of the pink buds, swirling his tongue around and between them. Fingers gripping his hair tightly, she threw her head back, making strands of blonde hair tickle her back.

"Mmm, Oliver." She moaned, as Oliver continued his ministrations, now adding in a few gentle sucks. Felicity shuddered when his teeth ran over her nipples. He began leaning her back, his arms loosening and lips kissing their way south, starting in a smooth path between her breasts. By the time Felicity's head hit the pillow, Oliver lips were placing gentle kisses right above her navel. She sighed when his tongue dipped into her belly button, and moaned softly as his lips continued on their path to where she wanted him most. " _Pleeease."_ She moaned, her hands desperately trying to move his head _just_ a _little_ lower.

Oliver's lips continued to move everywhere but where she wanted, taking an occasion break to kiss up and down the creases of her inner highs. "Oliver, I swear to _God_ —" the blonde growled, being interrupted by the feel of Oliver's tongue moving down to swirl around her clit. " _Yeesss, yes! Thank you!"_ she moaned aloud, not caring to be quiet since no one was there to hear them. He slowly slipped his middle finger inside, leaving open mouthed kisses on and around her clit.

Felicity's breath caught in her throat as Oliver began pumping his finger in and out, then soon adding a second finger. She began rocking her hips against his hand, both of her hands gripping his short hair. The vibrations of Oliver growling against her pussy as his tongue continuously worked on her clit, sent her over the edge, her back arching like a bow as she cried out his name. His fingers continued to work her through her orgasms as he placed kisses on her clit.

Once she released a contented sigh, he slowly pulled his fingers out, the blonde quickly grabbing his hand, and leaning up to suck them off. His cock hardened even more, purely from the sight and he moved up, ready to line himself up with her slick pussy. She pulled his fingers from her mouth before demanding, " _on your back_ " through clenched teeth. He followed her demand as she got on her knees and crawled across the bed to move between his legs.

"Felicity, it's okay, you don't have to—" he began.

"I know, Oliver." She responded breathily, her eyes glazed, as she bit her lip. She grabbed his cock in her small hand, squeezing gently before continuing, "but I want to." In an instant she had her warm, wet mouth wrapped around his cock. Oliver released a deep groan as she continues to lower her head, his cock bypassing her uvula and crossing territory to the back of her throat. She just barely gagged as she held her head there for a second, fondling his balls and swallowing around him.

"Holy _FUCK_ , Felicity!" Oliver growled, trying his damned best to keep from thrusting his hips. Felicity, the ever insightful woman, of course noticed this, and grabbed his hand with her free one, moving it to rest in her hair and gesturing for him to take control. Oliver started off slow, feeling his cock brush against her tonsils, and angling the full head of blonde hair so that she could take him in deeper. He continued rocking his hips, fucking her mouth, and resting his hand on her neck as her head continued bobbing up and down on his cock. From the way Felicity was moaning, the vibrations reverberating around him, he could tell she was enjoying this as much as he was.

And _fuck_ , was he close.

Oliver pushed Felicity's head back, gently, before pulling her upwards to straddle him. He quickly lined his cock up with her entrance slowly pulling her down until he was buried balls deep. Felicity, feeling so perfectly full, began riding him slowly, before deciding _'fuck it'_ and rocking her hips faster. They had time and hey could take it slow later, but right now she just wanted to be fucked. She felt so refreshed being the one in control, something she was far from accustomed too, but more than happy to take on.

Though with that being said, Felicity was more than willing to oblige when Oliver flipped them over with a growl. Her legs wrapped tightly around for his waist, pulling him deeper as one of his hands gripped the headboard. He pumped in and out in a brisk, steady pace. Felicity groaned at the feeling of Oliver consistently brushing her g-spot, her legs shaking so much, it felt as though the were vibrating. A sensational buzz of delight and desire coursed through her veins as she felt her climax inching closer. For sure, the biggest one she'd ever had. She began thrusting her own hips, her body humming in anticipation.

Oliver could feel his cock throbbing as Felicity gripped him like a python. He knew that she was close from the way she began rocking against his plunges. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold back, but before her knew it Felicity was roaring and he was being surrounded by an immense gush of wetness. She was coming incredibly hard and there was no way he could hold back after seeing the way her eyes rolled into the back of her head, his name dying on her lips.

So he let go.

Oliver buried his face as he growled her neck, emptying himself into her. He slowed his ministrations to a stop, the blonde still moaning and sighing in his ear, her legs going limp.

"I love you, Felicity Smoak. " He murmured as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I love you, too, Oliver Queen." She smiled, sighing contentedly as she cupped his jaw, her free hand pulling his head down for a kiss. "I wish I'd never left Starling." She whispered.

"Me too, babe." He replied, kissing her forehead and pulling out of her, then collapsing on the bed beside her. He pulled her body to him, a head full of blonde hair on his chest. It was a sight that he was beginning to get used to. He didn't want to bring it up just yet, but he knew that Felicity needed to go see Cooper at the precinct. Oliver was serious about getting her away from him by all means. He would find a way to ensure her and her mother's safety, then get them far away from Cooper as possible. He, Diggle and Tommy would do this by any means possible.

Even if it meant that he had to kill Cooper.

"I want sushi. " She said randomly.

"Worked up an appetite, huh?" Oliver teased.

"Hell yeah, you didn't?" she asked, leaning up on one elbow to look at him.

"Sushi does sound does pretty good right now." He agreed, leaning his head up to peck her lips.

"I might just order one of everything. I haven't had sushi since freshman year of college. He, uh, wouldn't let me." She shrugged.

"Sushi it is, then." Oliver smiled.

"I'll order it on postmates." She beamed, sitting up to grab her tablet and open the food delivery app. "We are _not_ leaving this bed today."

"Felicity, you know we still have a lot of talking to do, right?" Oliver asked, gently. "I was serious about getting you away from him."

"I know, Oliver." She agreed. "But let us stay in the bubble for today. I'll go visit Cooper soon and find out how long hell be in for, that way we know what time frame we're working with. But not now."

"Okay." He nodded. "I also think you should call your mother."

"Yeah, I should…" she trailed off, grabbing a credit card from the night stand and shoving it at him along with her tablet. "order the food and put it on his card. Seriously, one of everything… and then whatever you want." She winked, standing from the bed unapologetically naked. She picked up her phone from the nightstand, and dialing a number as she left the room, Oliver's eyes glued to her ass as she swayed her hips just a little bit extra. He couldn't wait until it could just be the two of them.

So perhaps it was worth staying in their bubble for a bit longer.


End file.
